Shadow wing
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Ordered to investigate the Order of the Shadows for the murder of several diplomats, Quinn was unfortunately captured by them. However, as time passes, she suspects that they may have been framed.
1. Chapter 1

**I did say that I was going to do a story with a Quinn and Zed pairing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Quinn stayed silent as she was being escorted by two Order of the Shadow disciples. As she was being escorted, she silently cursed to herself for getting caught as well as thinking back to how all this happened. Upon hearing rumors that the recent attacks on Demacian diplomats in Ionia were caused by the Order of the Shadow, Jarvan had sent her along with several other ranger-knights to investigate the allusive order. Unfortunately, during their investigations, they've been ambushed by several members of the Order of Shadow. Caught completely off-guard, the ranger-knights were swiftly dispatched and captured. Fortunately, Valor, Quinn's faithful companion, manage to escape, which hopefully meant that someone will come for them. As soon as the group of captured knights were brought to the Order of the Shadow's hidden temple, she was instantly separated from everyone else. For several days, she hadn't seen either her fellow rangers, which made her worry about them. For several days, she'd been subjected to all manners of torture that the Order of the Shadows put her through in an attempt to make her talk about her mission. She, of course, stayed silent, not willing to tell them anything. Eventually, she was roughly pulled from her makeshift cell and was being escorted to who knows where.

She was then pulled from her thoughts when one of her guards pushed her forward into a large room before they both left. Upon recomposing herself, she looked around and saw only a table with a steaming hot bowl of noodles, a kettle, two teacups, and a lone ninja sitting behind the table. Upon cautiously walking toward the ninja, Quinn noticed that this ninja was covered in armor, unlike the other ninjas she encountered. Upon hearing some steps, the ninja looked up and motioned for her to take a seat. Upon seeing her not moving, the ninja extended the blades on his wrists, like a warning. Reluctantly, Quinn sat on the other side of the table. Seeing that she followed his instructions, the ninja retracted the blades and poured her a cup of tea before doing so for himself. He then offered her a cup, which she took cautiously. Hesitant to drink it in fear of it being poison, she eventually took it when the ninja took did so as well to the other cup. Relishing in the taste of the drink, Quinn looked at the ninja before in suspicious as he looked back at her, his helmet masking his emotions. After a short staring contest, the ninja then spoke.

"I assume you are confused at what is going on, Demacian." Said the ninja as he looked at the ranger-knight, particularly the injuries from her interrogations. There were some bruises on her face along with some wear and tear on her outfit. But other than that, she looked fine.

"Yes." Said Quinn after a moment of hesitation as she looked at the bowl of noodles, hunger threatening to overtake her self-control. For the past few days, she'd been only given enough food and water to survive, which only extended to simple stale bread and dirty water. So, having a hot bowl of food in front of her, was torture. Seeing her hungry eyes, he motioned for her to eat, which she did so. She then picked up the utensils native to Ionia, which she then began to struggle to use properly. After the third attempt had spilled some noodled on her leg, the ninja sighed to himself before taking the utensils and expertly picking up some noodles. He then brought the noodles to her mouth, causing Quinn to glare at him. "I'm not a child." Said Quinn stubbornly as she closed her mouth, her pride forbidding her from being feed like a baby. Rolling his eyes, the ninja then grabbed one of her hands with his free hand before having placing the utensils in her hand, placing the hand and fingers in the correct position so the utensils wouldn't drop their contents. Frowning to herself, she carefully brought the food to her mouth, where she ate contently.

"Well, you're here because, unlike the rest of your fellow Demacians, who boast about how Demacia will make us pay for this assault, seemed to be a bit more…open-minded." Explained the ninja as he looked at her as she ate, finally figuring out how to use the utensils properly.

"And what makes you think that?" Asked Quinn with a guarded expression.

"Because you're not boasting about the might of Demacia or have insulted my disciples." Said the ninja, finding amusement in her shocked expression.

"You're…" Started Quinn before gulping in shock as she looked at the leader of the Order of the Shadow.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Said Zed. "Given your reputation as the Wings of Demacia and how you can easily acquire information from your enemies. Or is that all exaggerated?" Insulted, Quinn glared at Zed.

"It's not." Said Quinn. "I can slip in and out with ease."

"Then why didn't you do so when my men captured you?" Asked Zed with a raised eyebrow. Quinn, remembering, just looked away with an embarrassed look on her face. "Moving on, I must ask why your group decided to snoop around in our business."

"I'm not telling you anything." Said Quinn. Seeing that she was adamant in not telling him, Zed raised his hand and a disciple carrying a covered cage teleported in. He then pulled the tarp covering the cage away to reveal, to Quinn's horror, Valor, who was barely breathing. "What did you do to him!?" Yelled Quinn as she glared at Zed.

"We've done nothing to him." Said Zed, truthfully. "When I sent my disciples after the bird, they've found him like this. They also found this stuck in him." He then threw placed a blade on the table, still covered in Valor's blood, a blade that Quinn knew all too well.

"A Noxian assassin blade." Spat Quinn as she examined the blade. "But why would you…"

"Isn't it obvious." Said Zed. "The Order of the Shadows helped drive back the last Noxus invasion sometime ago. I'd assumed that they wished to have Demacia handle us as the council of elders is too weak to try and wipe us out. There's also the bonus that we'll take out some of your most powerful warrior, like Garen or the dragon half-breed."

"So, what? They just assassinated a few Demacian diplomats and framed you?" Said Quinn with skepticism. "I don't buy it."

"Whenever you believe it or not, I'm telling you the truth." Said Zed. "I have no desire in being in a war with Demacia. Your people may be fools, but fools with a strong army. One that I admit is possibly the best army in all of Runeterra."

"Some humility in you, after all." Commented Quinn, a bit surprised at hearing this from Zed. The reports said that he was boastful and arrogant.

"I know when to give credit where credit is due." Said Zed. "I learned that a long time ago. Moving on, if you still don't believe me, then accompany me in an expedition. We located a Noxus camp not too far away. If you want your proof, it's probably there." He then got up and looked at Quinn with impatient eyes. Frowning to herself, she wondered if she should even go. Noxus may be Demacia's most hated rival, but it wasn't her mission to investigate them, only the Order of the Shadows. But if he's telling the truth…then they're playing into the hand of Noxus, something that she didn't like at all. However, the Order of the Shadows isn't completely innocent. Over the years, confirmed reports of Order of the Shadow ninjas killing Demacian officials as well as a few Ionian officers. The reason they weren't being taken care of now was because of Noxus and compared to them, Demacia couldn't afford a possible lengthy campaign against the Order of the Shadows, especially with how large they've grown over the years. Sighing to herself, she turned to Zed.

"Just observation." Said Quinn. "And I won't guarantee that you'd convince me. This could all just be a way to blame Noxus for your assassinations."

"All I ask is for you to see." Said Zed before getting up. Sighing to herself, Quinn got up as well. Smirking to himself, Zed led her to where her weapon was.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"That's the camp?" Asked Quinn as she, Zed, and four Order of the Shadows ninjas observed a Noxus camp. It was definitely the real deal. There was no way to tell if this was a fake on made by the Order of the Shadows. There were just too many miniscule details that were right. But… "And you said that this camp contained evidence that Noxus caused the recent assassinations?"

"I merely said that they may have it." Said Zed. "There's no guarantee. But that doesn't mean they won't do it soon."

"True." Conceded Quinn as she readied her crossbow. "What's the plan?'

"Kill them all." Said Zed. "But discreetly, there's not telling how many Noxians are here or how many are nearby. We'll take care of any guards that may impede you while you go the leader's tent." He then pointed to the grandest tent in the camp. "The evidence you seek will most likely be there" With that, he and his disciples disappeared in mists of black shadows, leaving Quinn alone. Upon being left alone, she stealthily entered the camp, careful not to alert any Noxus guards. Thankfully, she managed to arrive at the leader's tent without alerting anyone. Upon entering and seeing no one inside, she rummaged the tent for a journal or anything that may prove the Order of the Shadows innocence. She eventually found it in the form of a journal that was contained in a desk drawer. Upon opening the journal and skimming the filled pages, she found some incriminating evidence against Noxus as well as proving the Order's innocence along with a bunch of vital information regarding operations against both Ionia and Demacia.

" **So, Zed was telling the truth."** Thought Quinn before stuffing the journal in a bag that Zed gave her. **"Might as well thank him the next time we meet."** She was about to leave when she suddenly heard footsteps approaching the tent. Upon hearing the footsteps, Quinn ducked under the bed, which was just high enough to fit her. Just when she entered a comfortable position, the Noxian commander in charge of this tent had entered the tent. Upon noticing some things were missing and things were misplaced, the woman in charge frowned. She went to her desk and opened a drawer, frowning again upon noticing her journal was missing. She then scanned her tent, looking for potentially hiding spots for spies. She then approached the bed, staring at it. Suddenly, she brought out her sword and stabbed it through the mattress, managing to stab Quinn in the shoulder. Screaming in pain, Quinn clenched her shoulder as soon as the sword left it. The bed was then tossed aside via magic before the woman turned her over with her foot. She then stabbed her again in the stomach, piercing the leather armor.

"Well, well." Said the woman as she looked down at Quinn. "If it isn't the Wings of Demacia. Now, I wonder why you're all the way out here." Said the woman sarcastically before stomping her foot on Quinn's shoulder wound, making her wince in pain as blood began to spill out. The woman then looked her in the eye. "I assume you have my journal, correct?" She then began to search Quinn while digging her sword deeper into Quinn. She soon found it and was about to pull it out when a hidden blade was suddenly thrusted into her throat, spilling blood over Quinn. After tossing the body away, Zed pulled the sword out of Quinn while also holding her mouth in case she screamed. Seeing the blood coming out of her shoulder and stomach, he ordered two of his disciples, who came with him, to scour the tent for more information while he took Quinn back to the temple and then come back with reinforcements. He then grabbed her bridal style and traveled to the temple through the shadows. Upon arriving, he ordered some of his best healers to tend to her while he took ten of his best with him to destroy the Noxian camp. As he watched the healers for their best for Quinn, Zed couldn't help, but think of how this could be…beneficial for him to have a Demacian ranger owe him for saving her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ryder Van Rose-Thank you. Yeah, Crack ships need to have an interesting premise to do well and I think I did...adequately.**

* * *

As she was being tended to for her wounds, Quinn couldn't help, but think back to when Zed had saved her. Why did he save her? Sure, he could have done it as a way to avoid having Demacia demand for his head after learning that one of their top rangers were killed while investigating his order, but she was just a lowly ranger. The Demacian high command wouldn't care too much if she was killed, even then, they would only care because the Order of the Shadows managed to kill an entire ranger squad. So, why? She was ripped from her thoughts when the final bandage was wrapped around her stomach and she was given a pat on the back.

"Okay, you should be good to go now." Said the healer, a woman that was around her thirties. "You should go find master Zed as soon as possible. He should be done with his mission right now." After thanking the woman for her help, Quinn went outside of the building that was retrofitted to be an infirmary. As she strolled along the temple of the Order of the Shadows, she couldn't help, but browse around. She heard stories of the old temple when it was controlled by the old Kinkou order, of how beautiful and magnificent it was. Now it was just a dark place used to train assassins and dark warriors for the highest bidder or to envelop Ionia in darkness. And yet, she saw people act normally around the warriors. They were few, sure, but people from all ages were speaking to the trainees or fully-trained warriors as if they were normal people, not people who were succumbed to the dark arts. She stopped her observation when a ninja came out of nowhere in front of her.

"You are to meet at Zed at once, Demacian." Said the ninja with an impassive voice, despite the deep growl that came with it. "I will escort you." Sighing to herself, Quinn allowed herself to be escorted by the ninja to the main building of the temple, an extremely tall tower that eclipsed the other buildings in height. After taking a large number flight of stairs, the duo managed to finally enter the floor that Zed was in with, much to her surprise, Valor. After the ninja left, Zed turned to her and spoke.

"Your bird was quite worried about you." Said Zed as the bird squawked at her, happy to see her. Because he was too wounded to fly, Zed had to walked to Quinn and give him to her. After a short pat on Valor's head, Quinn turned to Zed.

"What happened after you dropped me here?" Asked Quinn as she placed Valor on her shoulder.

"We destroyed it, left no survivors." Said Zed. "For assassins, they were poor fighters compared to the likes of Talon or Katarina. Nevertheless, we must discuss about the intelligence you uncovered and mine as well. I believe all of that and this will convince you that we had no involvement in the murders of your diplomats and their muggings." Said Zed before giving her several documents and journals. Though she was reluctant to trust him, she still grabbed the documents and journals before examining them. After browsing through all of them, she sighed in exasperation. This made her job so much harder.

"Alright, I trust you." Said Quinn before placing the evidence aside. "There's too much evidence against the Noxians to not dismiss them. And there's too much to think that your people forged these. That and…my personal check on that leader's journal."

"So, what will you do now?" Asked Zed, pleased that Quinn knew the truth.

"Well, I have give all this to the command post here in Ionia." Said Quinn. "The commander may not believe it at first, but with this evidence, he'll believe it. Problem is the rest of high command. Your people have killed some of our diplomats in the past and we have proof you did it."

"True, we killed them, but only because they were corrupt, paid by the Noxians to damage the relations between our nations." Said Zed, angering Quinn.

"How dare you!" Yelled Quinn, angry at this statement. "No, Demacian will ever compromise their duty for a Noxian."

"It's the truth. Learn to accept it, girl." Said Zed, starring at her hard. "Not all Demacian are what you believe to be. Some are just as corrupt as some Ionian figures I had assassinated in the past. If you can't learn that in time, then it will be your doom." Not willing to hear this, Quinn threw a punch at Zed, who grabbed it and then threw her over his shoulder. Once she was on the ground, he extended his blades to her throat. "You have poor hand-to hand skills. Your punch was off and you were easily disarmed." He then let go of her before picking up Valor, who was screaking in pain from the sudden drop to the ground. "And your pride is a flaw as well. You didn't care to much for you friend here." To her shame, Quinn completely forgot about Valor and his condition. Regret filled her as she took him back from Zed, telling the bird sorry. "Still, you are compassionate enough to actually care about your partner." Said Zed as he watched this happen. "Your other rangers seem not to care about the bird." Quinn had to agree. None of the other rangers even cared about Valor or any mounts of theirs. To them, they were just a means to an end. To serve Demacia.

"Are you done belittling Demacia?" Asked Quinn as she stared at Valor, wondering how her pride made her neglect her closet companion.

"Yes, you should leave now before your high command sends another party after you." Said Zed. "Your other compatriots are at the main entrance, in chains of course. We'll let them go after you decide to leave."

"Thank you." Said Quinn before leaving. As he watched her leave, Zed couldn't help but wonder why he was bothering with her. She was just a means to an end for him. And yet…he was concerned about her. Perhaps it was her friendship to her bird or it was just her bravery to attack him, despite being at a disadvantage. Whatever it was, it didn't matter as Zed had other matters to attend to. With a flick of his wrist, several more ninjas appeared before him. "Is there anything that requires our attention?" Thus, began his usual day of assigning assassination missions and reconnaissance to numerous area in Ionia.

* * *

 **Much Later**

 **Ionia's capital**

* * *

"And this is accurate?" Asked the commander in charge of all Demacian military operations in Ionia.

"Yes, sir." Said Quinn as she looked at the official. "It appears that the Order of the Shadows is innocent in the murders and muggings of our fellow citizens. Rather, they were framed."

"This is most severe." Said the commander. "I'll send word to the capital of this information. For now, get your wounds checked." The commander eyes her bandaged wounds. "Those clumsy ninjas must have done a poor job tending to you."

"With respect, sir, they actually did a fine job." Said Quinn, having forced to know some first-aid due to frequent espionages in enemy territory. "Their doctors did well, despite some limits in their supplies in first-aid."

"Out of the question." Said the commander, firmly. "Their medical skills are nowhere near the levels as ours. Besides, they may have poisoned you with an unknown toxin." Though she rolled her eyes at the last statement, she nevertheless nodded her head and went to the infirmary. Upon getting checked, she left in irritation. The doctor said that nothing was wrong and that the doctors who tended to her did well. After arriving in the barracks, she was immediately confronted with one of the captains in charge of the garrison in Ionia.

"What happened?" Demanded the man, staring at her with his faceless helmet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Quinn, wanting to go to Valor and see how he is.

"Why did the Order of the Shadow let us go?" Asked the man as he got right up to Quinn's face. "Did you make a deal with them?"

"I did not such thing." Said Quinn, infuriated at the accusation. "They just showed the truth to me. That the Noxians did it."

"Bullshit." Said the man. "Their murderers. Cunning ones. They only let us go so they can kill more people without drawing suspicions from us."

"Are you kidding me?" Asked Quinn, not believing the man. "Why would they do that?"

"Simple." Said the man. "We're enemies to Noxus, right?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "So, they make a Noxian camp, frame them for the murders, and then they keep doing it. Wasting our time on a foe that is innocent when the real killers are free to kill more of us."

"Seriously?" Asked Quinn, incredulously. "That is a stupid plan. They'll risk enraging the Noxian with that stunt. Besides, why can't the Noxians do the same with the order of the Shadows."

'Because they're not smart enough to do such a thing." Said the captain. Quinn rolled her eyes at that. The man was seriously arrogant or stupid to believe that. "Why can't you believe that? Are you infatuated with one of them?" Hearing this, Quinn glared at the man.

"I am not." Said Quinn, firmly. "I simply know who is the real culprit here. Why can't you?"

"I know who the real culprit, the Order of the Shadows. Why can't you see that?" Said the man, glaring at the ranger. "Or are you just in league with them, betraying us." Quinn glared at the man at the accusation. She was about to punch him when she heard Valor screeching, calling for her. Sighing to herself, Quinn stomped her way to the barracks, trying to vent her anger. Upon arriving at the barracks, she tended to her partner, one of the few that actually understood her. As she was tending to her friend, one of her fellow rangers walked up to her.

"You seriously need to stop looking after that bird, Quinn." Said the ranger. "You'll never get a man if you keep pretending that bird is more than a means to an end." Quinn just glared at the man, trying to hold in her anger. "Just saying. Don't you think that your brother would want you to fall in love and have a kid?"

"Yes, he would, but he would also want me to happy." Said Quinn. "And Valor is the only one that's really providing it to me now."

"Okay, I get it." Said the man, nodding in understanding. "But, don't you think that most men would do away with the bird?"

"I know." Said Quinn, patting Valor. "They'll need to treat Valor with respect if they want to date me."

"…Okay." Said the man before leaving. "You might want to hurry in finding one though. You're not getting any younger." As she watched him leave, Quinn looked at Valor. She had to admit, he was right. She wasn't getting younger and she turned down so many guys in the military because they didn't care very much about Valor. As the years passed, she started to wonder if she'll die alone with just Valor there as no one seemed to want a giant bird as an add-on to a woman their dating. Sighing to herself, Quinn applied some healing paste on Valor's wounds before reapplying the bandages. She then went to her bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **The Order of the Shadow temple**

* * *

Zed was silently meditating to himself when a ninja had teleported in his personal quarters.

"Is there something that requires my presence?" Asked Zed as he got up.

"Yes, sir." Said a ninja, a female Vastayan. "We had confirmed reports of another corrupt Demacian official."

"Which one?" Asked Zed, scoffing at the mention of another corrupt official from the so called, "nation of selflessness and honor".

"It appears to be the one in charge of military operations here, sir." Said the ninja.

"What?" Asked Zed, turning to his disciple in shock. If that was true, then Quinn was…

"Yes, my master. He was seen with known Noxian collaborators along with some Noxian guards." Said the ninja. "What shall we do?"

"…I'll handle this myself." Said Zed. "Where will this official be?"

"He appears to be in the Demacian command post in the capital. The ranger you held in interest to is there as well. Shall I round up some men?" Asked the ninja.

"You have five minutes." Said Zed. "Tell them to come here." The ninja bowed in confirmation before leaving.

"This goes deeper than I thought." Said Zed as he recalled all the assassinations he had sent when Quinn left. When the assassins came back, they brought some interesting information.

* * *

 **Demacian command post**

 **Ionia's capital**

* * *

"What is it, sir?" Asked Quinn as she sat down on a table the commander had set up for them. To her irritation, after getting just an hour of sleep, the commander had ordered her to meet him in his quarters.

"It's a dark day, ranger." Said the commander as he prepared some tea. "While you were here, the Order of the Shadows had eliminated scores of Ionian and Demacian officials and officers." Hearing this, made Quinn's fists clenched into her palms.

"How many?" Asked Quinn, bitterly thinking of Zed.

"At least six. There may be more." Said the commander as he set the tea down, holding his near his face. "This, of course, makes me question if you had something to do with it."

"Sir?!" Asked Quinn in shock. "Why would you suspect such a thing? I'm completely loyal to our nation!"

"And yet, you said during your report to me, that Zed had personally request you." Said the commander. "Why is that?"

"He said that I was…the most tolerant of my squad." Said Quinn, a bit uneased. "That was all."

"Is it? You sure that it wasn't to persuade you to switch your priorities to our rival?" Asked the commander. "Don't get me wrong, Quinn, you have ample proof that it was the Noxians, but this new string of murders are undoubtedly from the Order of the Shadows. I fear they may have just done this to do their own murders."

"That can't be true." Said Quinn. "Why would Zed do this?"

"He is a mysterious figure with unknown objectives in life." Said the commander, passing Quinn her tea. "What I can't fathom is how he managed to find that Noxian war camp."

"He's a ninja, sir." Said Quinn, taking a sip of her tea. "And he's been confirmed to be an excellent leader when the Kinkou are not involved."

"And a master of deception." Said the commander before showing Quinn the evidence she gave him. "When I said that this was ample proof that it was the Noxians that did it, Quinn. I was correct. Too much that some had to be forged."

"With respect, sir, they're all legitimate." Said Quinn. "I personally checked them myself."

"Or you are simply pretending so." Said the commander, causing Quinn to look at him in shock. "In either case, even half of this is enough to convince Garen and the prince that the Noxian are the ones that did this. So…I'm afraid I can't let them see it." Quinn looked at him in shock and was about to ask him why when she suddenly felt dizzy. She eventually fall to the ground, too disoriented to move. " ***Sighs*** I'm truly sorry for this betrayal, Quinn. But for the sake of my family, I have to do this." He then brought out his sword and slammed the pommel at the side of her head, knocking her out. Sighing again in regret, the commander yelled out for his guards. He told them that Quinn had attacked him and for them to take her to the brig as well as her bird. Once the guards had left with the supposed traitor, the commander then began to write a made-up story about Quinn betraying Demacia to the Order of the Shadows and how they were the ones responsible to the murders, both old and recent. He also made a recommendation about killing her immediately and to wage war against the Order.

* * *

 **Three days later**

 **Somewhere close to the Demacian command post**

* * *

Zed growled in irritation. Upon arriving in the capital, he was immediately informed by one of his moles in the Ionian guard that Quinn was trialed for betrayal and forging of information. Not only that, but it appears that the Ionian guard and the Demacian garrison are preparing to march against his Order. He had arrived two day ago, using the cover of night to get in, but he couldn't do anything for Quinn because of how extensive the security was around her and her bird. Instead he had to made a plan and make the necessary preparation for it to work. That and making various contingent plans in case the main one failed.

"Master, when should we proceed?" Asked one of his shadow ghosts, his most elite warriors and assassins. He had only brought five, which meant they had to do this quick. They may be highly skilled, but the numbers were against them.

"Soon." Said Zed, looking at the command post. "Soon. For now, get ready to move on my mark. We have a ranger to rescue." The ghost nodded before going to his comrades. As he was watching the command post, Zed noticed one of his moles coming to their safe house. Allowing him in, the mole quickly bowed in respect before telling Zed something that was beneficial to his plans.

"Sir, I had just uncovered a map of the entire complex." Said the mole. "It took a lot to get it, though, I hope this ranger is worth it."

"She is." Said Zed. "Her life is more value than I originally anticipated. Plus, I have no doubt that her faith in her country has visibly shaken. She may even join us with the right push."

"Are you sure about that, sir?" Asked another ghost, curious.

"No doubt on that." Said Zed before examining the map.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Quinn gasped in pain when she was punched in the gut again. As she was recovering from the punch, she immediately dunked in some water. She was pulled out when she ran out of air. She was then roughly grabbed by the throat before being slammed into the wall.

"Confess, traitor." Said the interrogator with a look of anger and disgust, no doubt from her 'betrayal'. "Confess and we may be merciful on you."

"I told you." Said Quinn as she struggled to say anything from the tight grip on her throat. "I'm not a traitor. The commander sent me up. He framed me for forgery and betraying Demacia. That's the truth." She was then slammed into the wall again for that answer.

"Liar!" Yelled the interrogator, spit flying on Quinn's face. "Several of the documents that were provided by the commander were discovered to be forgeries, proving that you did forge the documents. There's also the fact that the leader of the Order of the Shadows has asked for you personally."

"For the last time, it was because I was the most level-headed of my team!" Yelled Quinn. She was then thrown to the floor for that. " ***Growls*** I'm telling you, I'm innocent. It's the commander that's the traitor."

"Shut up!" Yelled the interrogator before kicking Quinn in the stomach several times. He stopped when she began to cough out blood. Not wanting her dead, the interrogator then left, leaving the disgraced ranger alone. As she recovered from her recent beating, Quinn shakily got up and went to her cell door. She then whistled for Valor, sighing in relief upon hearing his screeching. She was glad that he wasn't used as an object to interrogate her with. She didn't know if her heart can take it. She then pressed her back to the door before bringing her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe this. Her fellow Demacian, a man that was supposed to be morally right, betrayed her for the Noxians. Not to mention, he framed her and had her tortured via methods that were supposed to be outlawed. She then touched her face, bruised and filled with laceration from small knives. Her back was scared from repeated lashes from a whip. Her outfit was confiscated for a prison uniform, a dirty shirt and pants. To make matters worse, Jarvan IV was to be here in the capital of Ionia today for negotiations with the Ionian elders. He'll be here for at least three weeks, maybe more in case negotiations take longer than anticipated. He's also here to witness the Lunar Revel, which was just two weeks from now. As if she couldn't be more humiliated, she now had to deal with the prince seeing her in this state. She started to cry about the loss of her career and the state that she was in. Meanwhile a few feet away, a few guards were talking about the disgraced ranger.

"I don't know, man, it doesn't add up." Said one guard. "She's been loyal to us all her life. Doesn't make sense for her to up and turn traitor just like that."

"She's been outside of Demacia for long periods of time." Said another guard. "I bet that she was succumb to some magic or something that made her turn traitor. Either that or she wasn't what we all thought she was."

"Aside from her, what do we do with this?" Asked the final guard, bringing up Valor in a cage, screeching at them. "Cook him?"

"Commander just said to use it as a tool against her when the time is right." Said the first guard. "Shame too. Azurite eagles are a rare sighting these days. Heck, it might be the only one left." The guards were about to discuss the topic more when suddenly their heads were grabbed from behind. With no remorse, the hidden assassins quickly snapped their necks. Valor's cage was quickly caught before it could fall to the floor.

"Azurite eagles are rare indeed." Said Zed as he looked at Valor, who screeched in recognition at The Master of the Shadows. "And shouldn't be used a food source." He glared at the body of the guard who suggested to cook the eagle. He then turned to the eagle. "I assume you know where your partner is?" The eagle just screeched before pointing to a cell with his beak. He then ordered his men to go to the rendezvous point while he got the ranger out. As he walked to the cell, he heard some crying. Rolling his eyes, he opened the door and saw Quinn falling to the ground in front of him, surprised at the sudden opening of the door. Upon seeing Zed, she quickly got up and punched him in the face. She recoiled in pain after her fist connected with his metal face guard.

"If you're done, we should leave now before more guards show up." Said Zed as he saw Quinn glare at him. "Do not blame me for your predicament. If anything, blame the man who framed you."

"I blame both of you." Said Quinn. "It's because of you that I'm stripped of my rank and status. If you hadn't singled me out, then none of this would have happened."

"Perhaps." Said Zed. "Or perhaps it would have gotten worse. Whatever the case, nothing can be changed. We must go now."

"I'm not following you anywhere." Said Quinn. "I rather not be guilty of trying to escape prison, that'll just justify the commander. Besides, the prince will see my innocence if I stay here. He trusts me."

"I'm afraid that your execution is scheduled long before the prince arrives in Ionia. Even if he can pardon you, you won't be alive for him to do so." Said Zed. "Now stop being stubborn and let us leave this place." Not willing to hear more, he grabbed Quinn by the hand and teleported the three of them to the area where his men were. Upon arriving there, Quinn immediately tried to struggle in an effort to escape Zed's grip.

"Let me go!" Yelled Quinn. "I have to go back!"

"And die a pointless death?" Asked Zed, sarcastically as he let go, causing her to fall to a stack of hay. He then ordered his men to guard the entrances as a precaution.

"You don't get it!" Yelled Quinn. "That traitor would get away with this if I tried to escape. He would be completely right and no one will try to defend me. And you freeing me made it worse as it will support his assertions that I'm in league with the Order of the Shadows. So, I have to go back!"

"Even if I let you, the dead guards will raise suspicions." Said Zed. "And I highly doubt that the commander would be stupid enough to not have a back up plan in case someone tries to defend you." He then stared Quinn in the eyes, going right up to her face. "So, accept reality and come with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Yelled Quinn, she then started to slam her fists onto Zed's chest. "You ruined my life!" Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her hands and forced her to look at him. "Let go of me!"

"Enough." Growled Zed, temper rising. "You decided to tell the truth when you could have lied and blame my Order for the assassinations. So, the blame is entirely on you. I merely provided you the intel." Though she knew he was right, she couldn't stop getting angry at him.

"Shut up!" Yelled Quinn. "This is all your fault!" Sighing in irritation, Zed just watched as she resumed her futile attempts in punching him as he held on. Eventually, she stopped and began to tear up. Seeing this, and knowing they didn't have much time, given the amount of yelling she did, he held her, letting her cry on his chest.

"It…it's okay." Said Zed, trying to sound comforting. He then began to stroke her hair, which was messy and dirty, in an effort to calm her down. "Just let some of it out. You can do the rest back in the temple."

"It's just not fair." Said Quinn as she tried to stop. "I fought so hard for Demacia and this is what I get? Why is fate so cruel?"

"You control your own fate, ranger." Said Zed as he looked at her. "Never let something take control of it. It'll make you feel helpless and angry." Deciding that was enough, he ordered his men to return to the temple. He then handed Valor to one of his men, who was screeching in concern for Quinn while in his cage. As soon as they left, Zed grabbed Quinn, bridal style, and the two followed the everyone else.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Order of the Shadow's temple**

* * *

Quinn stayed silent as the woman from before was tending to her scars and other wounds that she received while in prison.

"Poor thing." Said the woman as she applied different types of healing salves to all of her wounds. "These should help with any pain you feel as well as healing them. Some of them will also make your scars disappear. So, you don't have to remember your time there."

"Thank you." Said Quinn as the woman finished with applying the salves. The woman then gave Quinn some containers.

"Now, applies these to your wounds, every day for the next week." Explained the woman before giving Quinn another container. "And apply this to your scars for the next two days. They should be gone by the third." After giving her the containers, the woman escorted her out of the clinic. "You should go see master Zed. I suspect he'll be the only friendly face you'll see here for a while."

"I don't want to see him." Said Quinn, stubbornly. The woman sighed at this. Zed had told her that Quinn would not like to see him and told her why.

"Miss." Said the woman, looking at Quinn with a motherly look. "While I can understand, your need to place the blame on someone other than yourself, which is acceptable, given all of this was placed on you despite you doing your duty, you shouldn't force one of the only people here willing to help you. Master Zed wants you to help you prove your innocence. I'm sure of it. So please, stop being so stubborn and go see him." Though she didn't want to see him, Quinn knew that this woman wouldn't stop until she did so. So, reluctantly, Quinn made her way to Zed's personal quarters. Upon arriving, she spotted him looking at a Demacian journal.

"A trophy from a previous kill?" Asked Quinn with hostility as she looked at Zed. The ninja just looked at her, clad in a kimono that was provided to her by the doctors here, with annoyance.

"No." Said Zed before going back to reading. "This is from that commander that betrayed you. I had one of my men bring it to me. It has some interesting things."

"Like what?" Asked Quinn as she sat next to Zed.

"It appears that he was forced to betray you." Said Zed. "Some Noxian captured his family and threatened to kill them if he doesn't cooperate. It's been going on for weeks."

"I don't believe you." Said Quinn, stubbornly refusing to listen to Zed's words. Rolling his eyes, he gave Quinn the journal for her to see. After reading the journal and inspecting it for forgery, Quinn suddenly felt ashamed. "Sorry for doubting you."

"You have more to apologize for." Said Zed, remembering her blaming him for her predicament.

"I'm not apologizing for that." Said Quinn, glaring at Zed. "You've made me into a fugitive. Now, I can never go back to serving Demacia."

"You still can." Said Zed as he looked at Quinn. "You can serve as a…vigilante. Outside of their restrictions. Something that you seem comfortable in."

"It's not the same." Said Quinn, stubbornly. "My service to my country gave me a sense of pride, that I was doing all of this for my country. Being a vigilante won't give me that feeling."

"I don't see why it can't." Said Zed. "Neither should you unless you try it. Besides, I doubt that Demacia is all that good, anyway." Upon seeing her glare at him, he rolled his eyes. "Don't deny this, but Demacia is too arrogant and all talk, at least for it's allies. They promised us that they would defend Ionia when the Noxian attacked. But they did nothing, forcing us to defend for ourselves. And if I'm not mistaken, Demacia is prejudiced against anyone with a speck of magic within them. Am I correct?" Quinn just turned her head, knowing that he was right. Demacia, despite being able to at the time, did nothing for Ionia when the Noxian invaded. And she would be lying if she didn't capture several people just because they had magic. "In case you didn't know, Demacia also did a purge on one of it's towns. Just because the villagers were using magic."

"What?" Said Quinn as she looked at Zed in shock. "That can't be true. Your lying." Before her shock could turn to anger, Zed explained.

"It's true. Once, while I was in Demacia for…business, I spotted a Demacian platoon lay waste to an entire village. Everyone was slaughtered, even the elderly and children. Fortunately, I managed to help some escape the carnage, out of pity, I suppose, but the majority were killed. I imagine the commander of that platoon was so paranoid with magic that he did it without authorization." Said Zed, telling her the tale. Quinn, refusing to believe it, just shook her head.

"That can't be." Whispered Quinn. "That would have gone in the records."

"It was a small village, no more than fifty, it wouldn't even be on any maps." Said Zed. "Before you ask, I couldn't do anything because I was busy tending to those that survived. I may be exaggerating on tending, though."

"Who was the commander?" Asked Quinn, starting to believe Zed.

"I believe it was Richard III." Said Zed. Quinn knew that name. He was known for his prejudiced against those with magic and thought they were sub-human. She meet him several times and she decided she didn't like him, especially since he kept calling her farm girl or sub-human just because of her connection with Valor. She could easily see him doing that attack on the village.

"Okay, say I believe you, that doesn't mean all of Demacian is bad." Said Quinn.

"No, it isn't." Agreed Zed. "But your people are extremely paranoid on magic, a justifiable paranoid, though because of the Rune wars. Still, you can't deny that Demacia is extremely arrogant and harsh. Their ideals, while noble and respectable in some ways, are foolish in many others. Selfishness and greed are prominent things in humans, yet they would kill or exile those that exhibit these traits, even if it was just for a moment. And yet, the upper class exhibit these traits as well and they are not being killed or exiled. I should have mentioned hypocrisy as well. And their way of dealing with crime is far too harsh, even for someone like me. I mean, killing someone for stealing food for his family? I don't know if that is true, but I wouldn't put it past you Demacians for doing so." Quinn just stayed silent as Zed continued his criticism of Demacia. As much as she wanted to choke him for saying these things, she knew, deep down, that he was right. Once, she caught someone trying to steal bread from a store. The man was executed. Later, she discovered that he did so because he was swindled out of his home by a greedy salesman and he was forced to steal to feed his family. Out of rage and a want to deliver justice, she captured the salesman and brought evidence to convict him. She expected him to be executed, but, to her shock, he was set free. It was only a year later that she uncovered why. He bribed the right people to let him go. Demacian officials, people suppose to be free from bribery and the like, were doing the things that was frowned upon by their culture. As her years of service went on, she became somewhat disheartened with her country, one that she was ready to defend against any criticism. She didn't look or think on the matter too much until now, when her commanding officer, though for a noble goal, betrayed her. Now, she had no idea what to think of Demacia now. She still wanted to defend it, but her faith in it was shattered. Maybe the people critical of Demacia were right. That they were doomed to disappear as a nation stuck up in old ways. Seeing her disheartened face, Zed decided to be a little nicer.

"I see that you are seeing the truth." Said Zed as he examined her face. "Or rather, you finally accept that Demacia isn't what you thought it was."

"It…Demacia is still a good nation with good people." Said Quinn, surprised to see Zed nodding in agreement. "It's just…not what I thought it was when I was younger. I just didn't realize until now."

"Being a victim of the thing that you claim is not true about your country can be a shocking and life-changing moment for most people." Said Zed. "You just had yours." Seeing her nod sadly, he continued. "Now, I'm giving you a choice. Join my Order and we'll try and help you prove your innocence. Or just go off on your own, trying to decide if Demacia is worth your efforts anymore." Quinn just stayed silent as she looked around.

"What would you do in my position?" Asked Quinn. "What if Ionia betrayed you like Demacia did me. What would you do?" Zed looked surprised to hear that. Deep down, he knew that, even if it did betray him, he would still defend Ionia as it was his home. Plus, there were people in Ionia that, despite being against his ideals, are innocent and want to live a normal life. There's also the fact that some of his doctors and frequent visitors were part of those people, they just agree with his methods and ideals. After some thought, he spoke.

"I would actually still defend it." Said Zed. "If not for patriotism, it would be the fact that there are still people that uphold our ideals. And I also know that, despite my role as an assassin, I can't do everything by myself. And that it would be better if there was someone or a group behind me, willing to help." Hearing this and agreeing with him on that a single person can't do much on by themselves, Quinn looked at him.

"As long as you don't kill any innocents or do anything I don't like…I'll join you." Said Quinn after some thought. "Maybe even permanently."

"We'll see about the permanent part." Said Zed as he got up. "For now, let's get you acquainted with some of the people here." He then helped her up before escorting her to various key locations of the temple.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Hours later**

* * *

"I have a hard time believing that Quinn, one of our finest and most loyal warriors, would turn traitor. Explain commander." Said Jarvan IV as he stared at the commander in charge of the Demacian garrison in Ionia. His trusted warriors, Xin Zhao and Shyvana, were standing besides him along with squad of Dauntless Vanguard soldiers. Garen was also with him, but he was currently interrogating the other rangers about Quinn and her 'betrayal'.

"I understand sir, believe me." Said the commander as he looked at Jarvan. "But she did and the fact that she escaped proves that. Look, I don't want to believe it, my prince, but I'm afraid that it seems to be correct." He then sighed before speaking again. "Whether she is innocent or not, we need to bring her back so that she can testify." Jarvan just sighed before speaking.

"What are you planning on doing?" Asked Jarvan.

"I've placed some bounty posters for her. The bounty is for bring her alive. This is just so that people can help us brining her in." Explained the commander. "Though I doubt it because I believe that the Order of the Shadows helped her escape. So, she's most likely in their temple."

"Speaking of the Order, you recommended that we eliminate them." Said Jarvan. "Need I remind you, we can't afford to wage a war against them, given how large they've become."

"I know, sir, but I'm afraid it's time to do so." Said the commander. "I'm sick and tired of sending letter to family's about the death of their husbands, brothers, etc. Plus, I fear that this will keep on happening until something is done. The Kinkou order will undoubtedly help us as well as the Ionian military. All we need is your approval, sir." Jarvan just hummed in thought before answering.

"I'll think on it. For now, focus your attention on Quinn." Said Jarvan. With that, he left with his guards. As soon as they left, the commander sighed to himself.

"You're being a lot more complicit than I thought you would be." Said a man as he dropped down from the ceiling. He wore a purple hooded cape, which separated off into five different tails, each ending in a wicked looking large blade. He had brown leather belts crisscrossing his front, a metal shoulder guard consisting of many sharp points guarding his left shoulder. Hidden under the cape was countless blades and daggers that the commander knew spilled the blood of countless Demacian soldiers. "Actually, lying to your prince, I'd never thought you would do it."

"A man would do anything for his family, Talon." Said the commander before sighing to himself. "Will it be quick?"

"Of course. I'm a professional." Said Talon. "Though I must admit, I'm both pleased and annoyed you let the ranger leave with those ninjas."

"I didn't think they would do so." Said the commander.

"Indeed." Said Talon. He had to admit, he rather liked how this turned out. He would rather Quinn die by his hand instead of some random executioner. Perhaps this will finally be the end of their rivalry, with one or both of them dying. "Either way, the prince will die at the Lunar Revel, hopefully with his some of his guards. Your family is safe and will be returned to you after this is over." With that, Talon stealthily made his way out of the command post. Once the assassin left, the commander wondered if his family will forgive him for this.

* * *

 **Four days later**

 **Order of the Shadow temple**

* * *

Quinn sighed to herself as she looked at her new gear. Upon arriving to break her out, Zed had ordered his men to retrieve her old ranger clothes as well as her weapon. They did so with great ease. Though the outfit was a little worse for wear, the tailors, or whoever had skills in making clothes in this Order, had fixed it up and changed the color scheme to fit the Order's ninjas. In the past, she would have rebuked at anyone for doing so, but now, given her status as a fugitive to the Demacian army, she welcomed it. Sighing to herself, she put on her old outfit before looking at it with a mirror. The tailors did a marvelous job retrofitting and repainting it. From where the outfit used to be blue, black took its place. Her leather was also painted black. Everything else was either painted black or red to signify her new allegiance to the Order of the Shadows. The only thing of her original outfit that they had removed was her headgear, which was replaced with a helm that most Order of the Shadow ninjas used. After staring at the helm for at least a minute, she put it on, which fitted perfectly with the new hood that the tailors installed on her outfit. Sighing to herself, she tested the other new changes to her outfit, trying to get the feel on them. Aside from aesthetic differences, the only real changes the Order had done was install some hidden blades on her wrist, which is standard for all Order of the Shadow members, however, hers was special. Along with the standard blades, hers came along with a crossbow shooter for each, under her wrists. She tested the triggers for both weapons and tried to get a feel for them, not used to using such weapons.

"If you wish, I can tell them to remove those for you and give you a standard set." Said Zed as he made himself known to Quinn.

"I'll get used to them." Said Quinn, a bit unnerved with how the helm had made her voice echo.

"Just so you know, one of younger blacksmiths was eager to hear what you thought of them." Said Zed. "He's also the one that thought of this concept and was the one who made them for you. He's eager to hear what you think on them."

"Really?" Said Quinn as she inspected the contraptions. "Tell him that I think that they're a good idea and that I'll give him an honest answer for them."

"Very well." Said Zed. "I am actually curious to see how they do. If they prove to be useful, then I'll recommend them to be standard issue or, at the least, be issued to my most elite disciples." Quinn just stayed silent as she fired a cross bolt at a target she made in her provided room, scoring a hit on the third inner ring.

"Might need some adjustments." Said Quinn. "And some practice. So, is it okay if Valor is still my partner?" She's been inseparable from Valor since her early military years and he saved her life more than once.

"Of course. Just know that we made an outfit for him as well that can better conceal him a bit." Said Zed. "A bright blue eagle can blow one's cover quite easily with some of our targets."

"We'll be careful." Said Quinn as she left her room with Zed in tow. "Is it okay if you can teach me about the bladed portions of these? The instructors are a bit busy."

"Hmm…Very well." Said Zed. "Bring your pet along too. You two will need the training if you're going to be working for us." With that Zed left for his personal training course after instructing Quinn to meet him there. Upon him leaving, she sighed as she went to get Valor, wondering if she made the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Ryder Ron Rose- The training will be short, I don't think I can make it that interesting. I was trying, but it failed. Apologies.**

 **RazorC-They are more difficult than the norm, that's for sure, especially if the people have no interactions in lore.**

* * *

"Ah!" Yelled Quinn as she went to the floor. She groaned as she got up, rubbing her stomach as she did so.

"Too slow, Quinn." Said Zed as he watched her get up. "You did to work on your reaction times. You also need to work on your form. The stance is all wrong. Again." Quinn grumbled a bit, but got up and took up a stance. A poor one, considering the equipment she was supposed to be using. He grunted before walking over and forcibly putting her in a correct stance. After being satisfied, he went back to his spot and charged at Quinn, his own blades at the ready. Quinn tried to parry the strikes, but was soon overwhelmed after parrying the first two. After knocking her off her feet, Zed placed his foot on her chest and aimed a blade near her throat. Zed growled as he got closer to her.

"We'll need to keep working on your form as well as your skills with your blades." Said Zed before retracting his blades and helping Quinn up. "Try again." Quinn just sighed before resuming her stance, this time a bit better. Still poor, but getting better. For the past two hours, the two had been training Quinn in fighting with her wrist blades as she was rather poor at hand-to-hand fighting compared to her skills in marksmanship. So far, it consisted of Zed easily defeating her, him telling her what was went wrong, telling her what needed to be done right, and repeat. Quinn, used to the rigorous training of the Demacian military, just took the advice and did what she was told. Valor, being told not to participate yet, just watched as his owner was being beaten up by the ninja. After three more times losses, Quinn finally managed to land a blow and bring her blade up to Zed's neck.

"Impressive." Commented Zed before teleporting behind her, grabbing her and then slamming her, headfirst, to the hard floor. "But still needs improvement." He then helped her up. "Do you wish for your bird to join in now?"

"No." Said Quinn. "I need to handle being alone, right?" Seeing Zed nod, she went into a fighting stance again, her best so far. "Any tips?"

"Yes." Said Zed before teleporting behind her and placing a blade at her throat. "Always be prepared for even the unlikeliest of scenarios." He then let go of her and they resumed training her in bladed combat. As it dragged on, Quinn noticed that Zed was giving her a tell, whether intentional or not, was anyone's guess, when he was going to strike at her with his right blade. Keeping it to herself, she allowed herself to be beaten by Zed, so when the next round started, she surprised him by ducking under him and placing her blades near his neck. To her shock, Zed teleported to safety. She looked around, only to be slammed to the ground due to Zed dropping on her. He chuckled as he got off.

"Not bad, ranger." Said Zed as he watched Quinn get up. "You finally noticed my tell after a few matches. You'll continue you're training with the instructors. For now, if you wish, we'll try and see how good you are in stealth." He then led her to another section of his personal training course. This part containing various pieces of cover and terrain. "For this part, you need to get to that goal." He then pointed to a flag out in the large area with very little terrain to hide behind. "While also avoiding being spotted by me." He then sat down near the goal. "You can begin whenever you like. And make sure to avoid using the bird." Sighing to herself, Quinn, using her ranger training, tried to sneak past Zed. Surprisingly, she managed to get to the goal without Zed noticing her. Upon touching the pole, she was immediately attacked by Zed, his blade an inch from her eye.

"What the hell!?" Yelled Quinn as she backed away from the blade. "What are you doing?"

"I said before to prepare of the unlikeliest of scenarios. This is one of them." Said Zed. "I didn't tell you about this because I hoped that you had remembered what I said before. It appears I was wrong. Still, I must admit, you did good other than that. If I weren't as skilled as I am in the art of stealth, I would have thought that you aren't there."

"Thank you." Said Quinn, a bit shocked at seeing Zed giving her praise, despite him telling her that he gives credit where credit is due.

"I believe that the instructors can handle you now. They shouldn't be as busy as before." Said Zed before escorting her and Valor out of his training room. As they were walking down the training grounds, Quinn asked Zed a question.

"Am I going to learn how to use those shadow powers of yours?" Asked Quinn. This question caused Zed to stop and look at her.

"You must first commit yourself to the order and the shadows if you wish to obtain them." Said Zed as he crossed his arms. "And I doubt that you'll fully commit to this order or the shadows. Quinn just stared at him as he looked at her. "So, I advise you to decide if you truly want to have them or not." With that Zed left her alone to continue her training. Sighing to herself, Quinn ventured to the training grounds where some instructors were waiting for her. Their training was a bit easier than Zed's, but still hard. After a few hours, she was lying in her bed, exhausted. As Valor was nudging against his owner, Quinn was wondering if she should fully commit to the Order of the Shadows. Demacia declared her a traitor and they didn't deal kindly to traitors. She still loved her country, though despite what it thinks of her now. And if the Order decides to attack innocents of Demacia, then she'll abandon them and be fully committed to taking them down. Maybe that was why Zed wasn't helping her with those shadow powers and tricks he and his men are used to using. He was scared that someone that he couldn't control was able to use his Order's secrets. She then shook her head, thinking that wasn't the case. Even if he did trust her enough to give her the powers, he wouldn't teach her everything, thus giving him an edge against her. Sighing again, Quinn rolled to her side before falling to sleep.

* * *

 **Three days later**

 **Morning**

 **Mess hall**

* * *

As Quinn was eating her breakfast, which consisted of rice, fish, and water, a ninja had walked up to her, informing her that Zed wished to speak with her. Raising an eyebrow at this, Quinn ate her breakfast quickly before going to Zed's quarters. She found him meditating to himself.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Quinn as she starred at the ninja.

"Yes." Said Zed before getting up. "I decided to give you a chance to do something that benefits both Demacia and Ionia. You see, a Demacian official has recently been targeted by another group of Noxus assassins. He's a relatively progressive in terms of relations between Demacia and Ionia. Enough to send some assassins against him. Do you wish to be there when they arrive."

"Yes." Said Quinn, wanting to help her nation as quickly as possible.

"Very well." Said Zed. "Get ready and bring your bird along. You may need him. We'll be meeting in the courtyard." With that, Zed allowed her to leave. As she was walking, Quinn couldn't help, but wonder if her countrymen will recognize her voice, despite her voice be distorted due to the helmet she'll wear.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Some Ionia village**

* * *

"That's him?" Asked Quinn as she and Valor looked at the Demacian diplomat walking to a restaurant with his guards.

"It is." Said Zed as he peered from his hiding place. "We must keep an eye on him, the other patrons, his guards, and the surrounding area. We must also keep an eye on the surrounding buildings, in case of snipers. That will be put to you and Valor." He then turned to her. "Warn us or take care of any assassins that try to eliminate the man from afar." Zed and his fellow ninjas then disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving Quinn and Valor alone. Sighing to herself, Quinn went to a better position so she can get a better view of the area. After finding one, she made herself comfortable as she kept an eye out. A few minutes passed and no assassin in sight. But Quinn knew that they're just waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. As she patiently surveyed the area, she wondered if she made the right choice. Was Zed just using her? Was all this just a way to gain one of Demacia's greatest soldiers under his wing? So many questions that made her doubt Zed's intentions. She was about to go into thought about this more when Valor began to tap her head. Getting into actions, she looked to see Valor pointing to another building, causing her to look in that direction. Sure enough, two Noxian assassins with crossbows were aiming down at the restaurant that the diplomat was in. Springing into action, she tossed Valor into the direction of the assassins. Valor, being clad in some camouflage armor, flew to them and began to scratch one of the assassins, catching them off guard. As they were about to fire at the eagle, Quinn jumped on the building they were on top of and shot them dead with her hand-held crossbow as she was still uneasy using the ones on her wrists. After she killed them, she looked around for any other assassins. Seeing no one, she was about to hid the bodies when Valor began to screech. Before she could do anything, Quinn was suddenly grabbed from behind, a blade on her throat. She then heard a chuckle that she knew all too well.

"I didn't think that you'll go this far, Quinn." Said Talon as he looked at the Quinn, wearing a black version of her normal attire, just without her headgear, which was replaced with a normal Order of the Shadow's helmet. "You were always patriotic about Demacia and its ideals. Decided to wake up and join an actual realistic organization?"

"You should know Talon, if you're here." Said Quinn, noticing the sarcastic tone Talon had.

"I do." Said Talon, ignoring Valor who was unable to do anything in fear of Talon killing Quinn. "Must say, I'm pretty happy you escaped. We can end our feud in an satisfying way. Preferably with you dead."

"Then why don't you do it now?" Asked Quinn as she aimed one arm on Talon's leg.

"Just because." Said Talon. "I want to see your face when Jarvan dies." Though he couldn't see it, he knew Quinn was shocked by this news based on the sudden stiffness of her arms. He chuckled a bit at this before speaking. "Don't bother trying to save him. You'll end up regretting it." Before she could say anything, Talon was forced to let her go when a shuriken was thrown at him. Jumping to a nearby building, Talon escaped as Zed arrived. Narrowing his eyes at seeing the retreating Noxian assassin, he looked at Quinn, who was about to pursue Talon when Zed had grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" Asked Zed as he crossed his arms. Out of curiosity, Zed decided to check up on Quinn. To his surprise, he saw her being captured by the assassin known as Talon, but the surprising thing was that he didn't try and kill her. Still, he was annoyed that she was captured so easily. Quinn just turned to Zed.

"Doesn't matter." Said Quinn. "We have to get him. He knows information about Jarvan."

"No point in doing so." Said Zed. "He'll have likely escaped by now. It'll be a waste of time to search for him. Now explain to me, what happened." Knowing he was right, Quinn just sighed and explained what happened. After she finished, Zed hummed in thought.

"Interesting." Said Zed. "So, the diplomat was just a diversion to get you alone, but why didn't he kill you?"

"Talon and I have a history." Said Quinn. "He doesn't want just to kill me, he wants me to feel despair and horror before my death for all the times that I stop him from killing a target."

"I see." Said Zed. "But why do you want to pursue him now?"

"He said that prince Jarvan will die." Said Quinn. "The Noxians must be planning something with Jarvan and I need to figure out how they'll plan to do it."

"I highly doubt that your assassin friend will know." Said Zed. "Swain wouldn't leave such critical information in the hands of an assassin. Even one as Talon."

"Even still, capturing him will be a blow to the Noxians." Said Quinn. "And he may know of other assassinations attempts that'll happen in the future."

"Doubt the Noxians will do them if Talon is captured and he has that information." Said Zed. "This isn't the place to discuss this further. We leave for the temple. Come along." With that Zed began to head back to the temple with Quinn following.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

"I'm telling you, we need to protect Jarvan." Said Quinn as she argued with Zed.

"And I told you that would be impossible." Said Zed, irritated that Quinn was continuing this conversation.

"Why?" Demanded Quinn as she glared at Zed, her helmet on the floor, allowing Zed to see her face.

"Because security will most likely have the Kinkou triumvirate as insurance, given the many assassination missions that the Noxians had done to frame us." Explained Zed. "They know of our tactics, especially Shen." Quinn noticed that Zed spoke the name with contempt, but also a bit of respect. "So, us sneaking in is next to impossible. And the fact that we freed you from the capital city of Ionia will mean that security will have been tripled. Basically, we can't do anything."

"Because you're afraid to do anything." Accused Quinn. This caused Zed to narrow his eyes at her. Though she faced greater foes, Quinn felt her blood go cold as Zed glared at her.

"Choose your next words carefully because you're on thin ice." Said Zed as he looked at Quinn. "Be realistic, ranger, we can't do anything, but worsen the orders relations with Demacia and Ionia."

"But not me." Said Quinn as she looked at Zed with determination. "To them, I'm just a traitor of Demacia, not a member of your order. If they even suspect my allegiance to your order, I'll just say that it was for a favor."

"That'll still cause them to suspect my order." Said Zed.

"Better than me being a full-fledged member." Said Quinn. The two starred at each other before Zed sighed.

"It appears you're not going to abandon this foolish pursuit of yours, so I'll try and help you." Said Zed before getting up. "We'll train more and I'll provide you some ways that will make this mission easier for you." Shocked a bit, Quinn got up.

"Thank you." Said Quinn.

"I'm only doing this so you won't be discovered by the Demacians or the Ionians." Said Zed. "I'll just show you some tricks that'll help you." Quinn just nodded before the two left.

* * *

 **11 days later**

* * *

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Asked Zed as he saw Quinn pack with Valor on her shoulder.

"I do." Said Quinn, her head gear had taken her helmets place as well as the hood. "Jarvan had been kind to me when others were suspicious of me. I can't just walk away if he's in danger."

"You're loyalty is admirable, but foolish." Said Zed. "Still, just follow my tips and what I told you and you'll most likely be fine."

"I know." Said Quinn before looking at Zed. "Thank you."

"Stop saying that." Said Zed. "I heard it far too much you." He then sighed. "Good luck." Quinn just smiled before leaving with Valor, who was looking at Zed with curiosity.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Ionian capital**

* * *

As the Lunar Revel was about to start, the commander of the Demacian garrison of Ionia was drinking a cup of wine. Today was the day. Taking a deep breath, he then turned to Talon and a group of Noxian assassins, who were either wearing Demacian armor or Ionian civilian attire.

"Please make it quick." Said the commander. Talon just rolled his eyes before telling his men to get into position. As he was walking, Talon began to chuckle.

"This will be a fine day to end it, Quinn." Said Talon. "Oh, it will. The question is will you be able to save Jarvan?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **RazorC- Thank you. Truth be told, I find it difficult to get a champion's personality right when it comes to League. All I got is either the short comics that have them in it, their character interactions in game, and their moveset.**

 **As for Zed, you're most likely right. I need to watch out for any OOC moments with him.**

 **I'll also take into consideration what you said about the ending and try to avoid doing that again.**

 **Also apologies everyone for updating so late. I have no excuse for this tardiness.**

* * *

As the festivities of the Lunar Revel were commencing, Quinn and Valor were hiding out in the shadows, avoiding the prying eyes of Ionian and Demacian officials. Avoiding a pair of Demacian guards, Quinn made her way to the main event, an amass of fireworks dedicated to celebrating the new year. She had no doubt that Jarvan would be there as well as Talon. Upon arriving, she bit her lip. Jarvan was indeed there, surrounded by a squad of honor guard soldiers, led by Garen. She also saw that Shyvana was there as well, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. To top it all off, the Kinkou Triumvirate were there as well. All that should be more than enough to keep Jarvan safe, but Quinn knew Talon. He was one of the best assassins the Noxians had, right next to his sister Katarina. She knew that he would find a way to get past all this and assassinate Jarvan, even if it meant his own death. Sighing to herself, Quinn got to work on trying to save Jarvan her own way. As she was analyzing the surroundings for possible assassination points, it'll go down. Was Talon just waiting for her to start, so she can watch Jarvan die with her own eyes? Or was he just waiting until the fireworks commenced so that the new year can begin with the death of a beloved Demacian prince. However, they plan to do it, she planned to stop it. Finding a remote place where she can keep an eye on Jarvan at most angles that the guards aren't protecting, she began her long stakeout for potential assassins. As she waited, she began to think on what to do.

She couldn't go and talk to Jarvan about the assassination attempt on him by the Noxians now. Though she had no doubt that he'll listen to her, she doubted that the others will let her be anywhere near him so she can speak with him, especially with her now dark colored outfit. If she wanted to speak to him, it'll have to be alone or with fewer guards. She could also just stay in the shadows and watch out for snipers and the like, her training with Zed helped prepare her for such work. But that wouldn't help prove her innocence. Her greatest desire, at the moment, was to prove her innocence and be reintegrated into the Demacian military. She had no doubt that, helping save Jarvan will, at the least, prove her loyalty to Demacia and her innocence. It may be selfish of her, but the military was all her life. She had very little aside from her life in the military and Valor. Few friends and fewer hobbies. It was her life now. Sighing to herself, she watched with determination for any anomalies in the crowd.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Talon was patiently waiting as the show for the great Jarvan IV was commencing. Sneering at such a sight, Talon waited for the first opportunity to assassinate Jarvan to present itself. If all things went as according to plan, then the Order of the Shadows will be framed for it and Ionia will be in civil war, making it easier for Noxus to invade and conquer it. If all things didn't go as planned and Noxus is exposed, then they'll still gain something if they manage to kill Jarvan, a major thorn in general Swain's back. As he waited for the fireworks to commence, one of the other assassins came up to him.

"Sir, one of our companions have informed me that Quinn is here." The man said. "What shall we do?" Talon just smirked at that.

"You're so predictable, Quinn. Now, we have another scapegoat in hand should the need arise." Talon said before looking at the man. "Tell our little traitor to proceed with our 2nd plan." The man nodded before leaving. With the man gone, Talon then brought out a dagger and began to examine it for any faults. Wouldn't do to kill the prince of Demacia with a less than perfect knife.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

* * *

Jarvan was silently thinking about Quinn as he watched the Lunar Revel, watching as people play games, ate wonderful food, or were just having a good time. He didn't believe for a second that Quinn would betray Demacia. She was simply too loyal to the cause and has done so much for their people that it didn't make sense for her to suddenly turn traitor. He wasn't alone in this thought. Shyvana, having a sort of kinship with Quinn as they were both considered outsiders by the regular Demacian military, doubted that Quinn would do such a thing. Garen also doubted Quinn would betray Demacia, despite thinking that she wasn't cut out for the Demacian military. Heck, even the Buvelle family didn't believe it either. Sona and her mother, Lestara Buvelle, were furious that Quinn was accused of treason. Despite the so-called evidence against Quinn, none of them were willing to believe any of it. Not until they saw it with their own eyes that Quinn was indeed a traitor. To add to the pile of disbelief was the report that Quinn had joined with the Order of the Shadow. There was no way that Quinn would join those cut throats and assassins, especially given their records. After the Lunar Revel, he planned to speak with the commander in charge of the Ionia garrison about the matter further. For now, he planned to enjoy himself with Karma and the rest of the Ionian government. As he was enjoying the sights before him, the commander in charge of the garrison, one commander Daubeny, was approaching him.

"My prince, there's a matter that requires your presence." Daubeny said. Jarvan looked at the man.

"And what may that be?" Jarvan asked with wonder.

"Its about Quinn, sir." Daubeny said. "My men believe we have a lead on her." Jarvan nodded his head at that. "And I'm afraid that there's something else that requires your attention as well. Something that requires your presence alone." Jarvan rose an eyebrow. Before he could reply, Daubeny went to his ear and whispered. "It's not safe to speak here, my prince. Just know, for now, that there may be a traitor in the garrison." Hearing that made Jarvan narrow his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jarvan asked. Daubeny just nodded. "Then let's go." With that Jarvan got up, and after assuring Garen and Shyvana that he'll be fine, followed Daubeny. An act that was spotted by a certain disgraced ranger.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

 **Demacian garrison building**

* * *

"What leads do you have on Quinn and this traitor?" Jarvan asked when the two made it to Daubeny's quarters. Daubeny just sighed before speaking.

"Its not much, my prince, but we had a confirmed sighting of Quinn here in the Lunar Revel." Daubeny said. "And I'm afraid that she changed the colors of her uniform to match those found in the Order of the Shadow." This caused Jarvan to widen his eyes in shock.

"Are you sure?" Jarvan asked, not believing this.

"I'm afraid so, my prince. She was last spotted near your location. Not close enough that your half-breed companion can smell her, but close enough that she can keep an eye on you. I fear that Quinn has truly joined the Order of the Shadow." Hearing that made Jarvan close his eyes. "What are your orders for her?"

" ***Sighs*** Have the men on alert. Tell them to arrest Quinn on sight. I need to figure this out with her. Daubeny just nodded. "Now, tell me about this traitor." Daubeny just looked down.

"It appears that there is someone in the officer corps that is giving the Noxians vital information about our activities in Ionia. Its been going on for some time now." Jarvan narrowed his eyes at that.

"Do you have an idea who this traitor is?" Jarvan asked, distaste in his voice. He detested traitors. Daubeny was about to reply when suddenly the two heard a familiar voice.

"He doesn't, but I do." Quinn said before barging in through a window and aiming her wrist-mounted crossbows at Daubeny. Seeing Jarvan was in the room, she spoke to him. "My prince, this man is the traitor that he was talking about. He's been conspiring with the Noxians to frame the Order of the Shadows for the recent assassinations. I have proof." Jarvan, having recomposed himself, looked at Quinn, unsure of how to react to this.

"You're certain?" Jarvan asked.

"She's lying, my prince." Daubeny said. "She's obviously trying to deceive you."

"Quiet, you snake." Quinn said before looking back at Jarvan. "Please, my prince, I'm telling the truth. This man is a traitor and is conspiring to have you killed." Though he would have normally have sided with Quinn in such manners, the fact that she butchered her Demacian uniform so much and the fact that she was now pointing a weapon at a Demacian commander, even one that she accused of treason, left him cautious.

"Quinn, stand down." Jarvan said. "If you want me to believe you, then lower your weapons." Complying with those orders, Quinn stood down and crossed her arms. "Now, explain." Quinn just glanced at Daubeny for a moment, before looking back at Jarvan and speaking.

"A few weeks ago, I discovered intelligence that revealed that it was the Noxians that were responsible for the assassinations, not the Order of the Shadow. They merely framed them, so they could incite civil war in Ionia, weakening both Demacia and Ionia, leaving Ionia ripe for conquer." She then frowned and glared at Daubeny in hate. "So, when I gave the evidence to him, he framed me for treason and locked me up." Jarvan looked surprised at this and gave a glance at Daubeny, whose surprisingly calm with all this. Jarvan pursed his lips, wondering who to side.

"What about your escape? He claims that the Order of the Shadow had saved you." Said Jarvan as he looked at Quinn, who tensed a bit before sighing.

"Yes, they did." Quinn said. "I didn't want to escape, I wanted to just stay in my cell and try to explain the situation, but they didn't take no for an answer." That sounded like Quinn. As Jarvan started to be more incline to be on Quinn's side, Daubeny started to slump his shoulder, knowing that the jig was up.

"Then I suppose the Order of the Shadow rescued you, then?" Jarvan asked, getting the picture. Quinn donned a sour look before shaking it off and speaking.

"Yes. Knowing that I was innocent, they saved me, and I've been training under Zed to learn their ways. And before you ask, my liege, I haven't engaged in any attacks on Demacian personal. The one time I went on a mission with them was to save a Demacian diplomat from Talon and the Noxians." Talon. That was a name that Jarvan recognized. And it was a name that was both feared and hated by the Demacians. Almost, if not as infamous, as the likes of Katarina, Talon has his fair shares of kills under his belt. He also heard that Quinn and he have a sort of rivalry against each other. Stroking his chin in thought, Jarvan recalled that, before the festival started, that a Demacian diplomat reported to him that the Order of the Shadow had saved his life. Why they would do so, was beyond him along with everyone else, especially since he was in favor of increase support for Ionia. As more and more evidence came to light, Jarvan began to suspect that Quinn was the one telling the truth and that Daubeny was the traitor. Starting to lean with Quinn more, Jarvan looked at Daubeny, who looked calm regarding the situation.

"Is all this true, Daubeny?" The man just sighed before he shook his head in confirmation.

"Forgive me, my prince." Said Daubeny in a defeated and ashamed tone. "But, for the sake of my family, I had to do it." Jarvan narrowed his eyes in anger. He wanted to arrest this man right now but controlled himself. He needed to know what exactly was going on.

"Tell me everything." Daubeny just nodded, knowing that his part in the plan was over and that it wouldn't matter if he told him or not.

"I would tell you everything, my prince. The Noxians wanted to damage the relations between Ionia and Demacia as well as weakening both nations. They accomplished this by using the Order of the Shadow as a scapegoat. See, they disguised themselves with attire that was identical to the Order of the Shadow's garb as well as using their tactics to kill any Demacian diplomats and officers that were sympathetic to Ionia and wanted to help it out as much as possible. This way they've both weakened Ionia's relations with Demacia as all that will be left are those that are more unsympathetic to Ionia and its situation as well as weakening Demacia as we would want retaliation for all the deaths the Order of the Shadow caused."

"And that will leave Ionia with weaker defenses as the garrison here as well Ionia's guard force and the Order of the Shadow will be weakened from the conflict between each other, thus making it easier for Noxus to invade." Said Jarvan, putting it all together. He had to warn the commanders of this development as he knew Irelia and Garen were planning to attack the Order of the Shadow for these assassinations. "And you framed Quinn for supporting the Order of these "assassinations" when she uncovered evidence that said otherwise." When Daubeny nodded, Jarvan clenched his fists at that. He wanted to strangle this man so much right now, for all the murders of his countrymen, but he knew that wasn't the right way. He needed to bring him to justice and to tell everyone of his treachery.

"Tell me, you traitor, why did you do all this? Why did you betray your country and aid in the murders of your fellow countrymen?" Daubeny just shook his head, his eyes showcasing remorse and sadness.

"My family, sir. The Noxians have my family and are using them to make me do this. They said that if I didn't help them, they'll kill them all." Upon hearing that, Jarvan looked at him in shock and so did Quinn. "Yes, sir. Not because of money. But because they threatened my family. They're holding them hostage and if I don't do what they say, they'll kill them all. Surely you both understand that a man will do anything for those he loves." Jarvan just stayed silent as he studied Daubeny. Seeing that Daubeny isn't lying, Jarvan relaxed. Though he was still mad at Daubeny for his hand in the deaths of his countrymen, he could understand why he did so. That being said, he'll still punish the man for his part in the assassinations. Before he could speak up, a dagger was lodged into Daubeny's head, killing him. Before Quinn or Jarvan could do anything, four figures came crashing into the room, through the windows of Daubeny's quarters. All of the figures were in Order of the Shadow assassin attire with one being unique from the rest. That one being Talon himself. Grabbing the dagger from Daubney's head, Talon spoke to them as he cleaned the dagger.

"Hello prince, its an honor to meet you." Said Talon as he inspected the now clean knife. "And it'll be a greater honor to slay you." Jarvan just growled, wishing he had a weapon on him right now. He'd left his spear back in the armory. Quinn, meanwhile just glared at her rival, aiming one of her crossbows at him. As she glared, she was getting an eye view of the other assassins, who were beginning to circle them. The odds were not in their favor. When the assassins had them completely surrounded, Talon spoke.

"Any last words, Jarvan?" Talon then brought out several knives of Ionian making from his sleeves. Jarvan just grunted as he brought up his fists, ready to fight hand-to-hand if necessary. Talon just shook his head before throwing his knives. They would have struck Jarvan in the face if Quinn hadn't pushed him out of the way. Just before they hit the ground, Quinn fired her crossbows at two assassins. Her aim was as deadly as ever as she killed the two assassins she was aiming for, scoring hits on their foreheads. Grunting a bit upon seeing that, Talon and the other assassin threw knives at the pair. If it weren't for the table that Jarvan managed to overturn for cover, those knives would have hit Jarvan's throat. Safe for now, Quinn peeked out of cover and would have fired her crossbows when Talon kicked her head. He was about to slit her throat when Valor came through one of the broken windows and began to scratch his face with his talons. With him distracted, Quinn tripped him as soon as Valor fled to safety. The other assassin was about to throw a knife at Quinn when Jarvan tackled him to the ground. The two then began to fight with Jarvan being careful as he didn't have a weapon while the assassin had a quite a few knives on his person.

"You're as annoying as ever, Quinn." Said Talon as the two did battle. Talon threw a pair of knives at Quinn, who dodged them both before firing her crossbows, which Talon dodged with practiced ease. "But I wouldn't expect nothing less from you." Quinn just scoffed as she fired another sets of arrows at Talon. This time he dodged and closed the distance between them. Quinn then went to the ground and tried to trip Talon, but the man just jumped and kicked her in the head. Dazed, Quinn couldn't do anything as Talon grabbed a knife and was about to use it to slit her throat when he heard a screech. Turning around, he threw his knife at the incoming bird. It tried to dodge the attack, but the knife hit its wing and forced it to the ground.

"Valor!" Cried Quinn as she saw her friend fall. She tried to get up, but Talon just placed his foot on her chest. Trying to get his foot off, Quinn struggled as Talon grabbed another knife. He was about to finish her off when he was suddenly hit with a body, forcing him off of Quinn.

"Are you alright, Quinn?" Asked Jarvan as he rushed toward her, helping her up. Before she could comment, he suddenly pushed her to the ground. Just in time to avoid a knife.

"This is getting annoying." Said Talon as he pushed the unconscious body of his colleague off. Grabbing two of his signature daggers, he eyed both opponents carefully. He then eyed his soundings and began to form a plan. Upon seeing this, Quinn, realizing he was forming a battle plan, fired her arrows at him. Unfortunately, that short amount of time planning was all Talon needed. Acting quickly, he rolled out of the way of the arrows and then kicked a chair toward the two, forcing the two to duck. Seizing the opportunity, Talon threw his daggers at them while they were ducking. Quinn, used to fighting Talon, dodged his dagger. Unfortunately, Jarvan wasn't as fortunate and the dagger hit him in the shoulder. Yelling in pain, Jarvan grabbed the dagger and pulled it out, gritting his teeth as he did so. Once it was out, he glared at Talon, who was starring at him impassively. When Jarvan tossed the dagger to him, Talon expertly grabbed it.

"My work is done here, Jarvan." Said Talon as he placed the dagger back in his cape. "Even if I wasn't able to complete my objective in killing you, a civil war will still break out in Ionia." Before either Quinn or Jarvan could ask him what he was talking about, Jarvan suddenly felt sick. Before Quinn's eyes, she saw him fall to the ground, eyes glazed.

"My prince!" Yelled Quinn. She then disregarded Talon and went to check up on Jarvan. A mistake on her part as Talon managed to throw a knife at her thigh. She screamed when it imbedded itself into her thigh.

"Thank you for being our scapegoat, Quinn. A war between the Order of the Shadow and Demacia would have been tougher to do without you in the scene of the crime." Said Talon. After he said that, they both heard the sounds of people yelling as well as stomping getting louder and louder. "If you escape captivity, meet me in the camp that was razed by the Order of the Shadow. I have no doubt that you know what I'm referring to." With that, Talon made his escape through one of the broken windows. Just a few seconds later, the doors to Daubney's officer opened and both Ionian guards and Demacian royal guards poured into the office, lead by Irelia and Garen. Everyone's eyes widen upon seeing the carnage that had happened, which turned to fear when they saw Jarvan.

"My prince!" Yelled Garen as he rushed toward his friend. As the Demacians began to surrounding their prince, with one going to get a doctor, Irelia and her guards walked toward Quinn, who was holding her thigh. Inspecting her garb, and those from the other assassins, she looked at Quinn with suspicions.

"I assume that you did all this with your colleagues?" Asked Irelia as she waved at the dead bodies. Shocked to hear this, Quinn began to defend herself.

"You're wrong! I was trying to stop all this! It was the Noxians! They're trying to cause war between the Order of the Shadows and Demacia!" Irelia raised an eyebrow at that, having heard that from Daubeny when she inquired about Quinn.

"If that's the case, then why are Order of the Shadow assassins here with the unconscious body of Jarvan and the dead body of the Demacian commander?" Quinn looked at Irelia wit pleading eyes.

"Please. You have to believe me. This is all the Noxians doing!" Before Irelia could comment, Garen got up and glared at Quinn, who flinched back.

"Quinn," Garen said, a hurt tone in his voice. "I wanted to believe that you weren't a traitor to Demacia. That Daubeny was just being a fool. But all this," He then closed his eyes. "It can't be denied that you joined the Order of the Shadow and betrayed us." Widening her eyes in shock, Quinn tried to deny that accusation. Her eyes full of hurt upon hearing it. Something that interested Irelia. "Take her away as well as her companion." The Demacian guards did as their told and grabbed Quinn by the arms and began to take her away with another holding Valor, holding him carefully as the bird kept trying to bite him. As they're being taken away, Quinn begged Garen to listen to her. Once she was gone, Irelia looked at Garen, who watched as Jarvan was being taken away by two soldiers.

"What will you do with her?" Asked Irelia as she watched the man with a concerned look. Garen just sighed.

"Execution." Said Garen simply before leaving. Irelia just hummed to herself in thought before she left as well.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

* * *

"Please, you have to listen to me!" Begged Quinn as she was being escorted out of the building and to cells. She then received a punch to the gut, causing Valor to shriek in anger.

"Shut up, traitor!" Yelled a guard as they escorted her. Once they entered, Quinn began to get thoughts of déjà vu as she remembered how she was here sometime ago. Only this time, the Order of the Shadow wasn't going to save her this time. Opening a cell, the men tossed her and Valor into it, not caring about Quinn's scream as the dagger in her thigh dug deeper when she landed on the ground. Once they left, Valor dragged himself to Quinn and touched her face with his beak. Quinn stroked his head in thanks. Biting her lip, Quinn looked at the dagger in her thigh. Without anything to make a tourniquet, she had to leave it where it was. Moving carefully, she moved to the wall of the cell and began to think quietly on what happened.

She wanted so badly to prove that she wasn't a traitor, that she took the first opportunity she could see to prove that she wasn't, which just so happened to be given by her arch-rival, who had told her that Jarvan was in danger. Not even considering he was just using her to suit his needs, Quinn jumped into action to defend Jarvan and prove that she wasn't a traitor. She didn't deter from her mission, even when Zed told her that the Order of the Shadow, the people that took her in, won't help her in her goal in redeeming herself in the eyes of her country. And, at the time, she didn't care. To her, they were a means to an end. A way to get better and to prove that she was innocent. Well, look how that turned up. She was in jail, again, and she most likely made the situation worse for the Order of the Shadow.

With the attack on Jarvan by Noxians wearing Order of the Shadow attire, she had no doubt that her fellow Demacians will attack them for this. Even if they discovered the bodies to be of Noxian in origin, her countrymen will brush it off. Believing it to be just Noxians that have defected from Noxus and joined the Order of the Shadow. There wasn't a shortage of defectors, after all. And with people already enraged at the Order of the Shadow for all the assassinations "supposedly" done by them, both the Ionian government and Demacia will want them dead and gone for this. And it was all Quinn's fault. If she hadn't gone to protect Jarvan, none of this would have happen. Looking at Valor, she began to tear up.

"Its all my fault, Val." Said Quinn as she held her friend. Though he tried to reassure her, she refused to be comforted. "I tried, but all I did was make things worst." She then let the tears fell. "Both for me and Zed." She then held Valor tightly, trying hard not to sob out loud.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Zed was currently trying to meditate. After a day of intense training, Zed decided to simply mediate in order to pass the time before he needed to go to bed. Yet despite his best efforts, he couldn't meditate. Growling to himself in frustration, he wondered why he wasn't successful in trying to meditate. The only times that he had ever been unsuccessful in being able to meditate was when something terrible went wrong for him and the order. And nothing was happened as of late that would be something of that caliber. His operations were going well. The new trainees were being trained well as of late. And so far, the Demacians and Ionian government isn't doing anything against them. So why was he having a hard time meditating. As he racked his mind for what is the cause of this, Kayn suddenly arrived in his private quarters.

"What is it?" Asked Zed, knowing Kayn wouldn't come in his personal quarters without permission unless it was important.

"One of your spies have just sent a letter." Said Kayn with a grimace. "It seems that our little ranger friend was captured again by the Demacians. Apparently for leading a group of Order of the Shadow assassins against Jarvan himself." Upon hearing that Quinn was captured again, Zed felt a slimmer of concern for the disgraced ranger before squashing it down. Getting up, he turned to face Kayn. This was something that they didn't need now. If the Demacians weren't keen on attacking them before, they are now. Jarvan was beloved by both the military and the civilian population of Demacia. There was no doubt in his mind they'll attack them now. Knowing he had to order his lieutenants to shore up their defenses, he looked at Kayn.

"And what about Quinn? And about her?" Kayn just shrugged.

"Well…they're scheduling her to be executed in the morning. They found her guilty for all the crimes she's accused of. With the recent one being the attempted assassination of Jarvan IV." Zed just looked to the ground, annoyed with Quinn's foolishness. He knew something like this would have happened had she went ahead to save Jarvan and look where its got her. Part of his mind screamed at him to leave her to die and blame her for all this, but another part of him told him that she was trying to just do what she thought was right. And that all of this would have happened regardless if Quinn was there. As his mind began to fight itself, Kayn spoke.

"Should we attempt to rescue her, master?" Zed just looked to the ground, wondering if he should. He had no doubt that the Demacians would have upgraded their security in light of them saving Quinn the last time. Saving her again would not be as easy as before. Even if he saved her, he doubted that she would stay. She has made it very clear, during their training sessions, that she refused to be aligned with them and if an opportunity presented itself that allows her to reclaim her position in the Demacian military, then she'll take it. And with the knowledge she had on them, no matter how insignificant some of it may seem, that could prove fatal for them. And his darker side told him to let her die so that any of their secrets would not be told to the Demacian military. Yet despite all that…she was innocent to all this and Zed, much as the people of Ionian claim him to be, was not someone that allows injustice to happen. And if there was one thing that Zed kept from his old master, it was the want to protect the innocent. Sighing to himself, he looked at Kayn.

"Inform my lieutenants and the other masters to build up our defenses. I have no doubt that the Demacian military will come here soon to eradicate us. You'll be in charge until I return Kayn." Bowing his head, Kayn watched as his master began to leave.

"And why are you leaving master?" Asked Kayn, though he already knew the answer.

"To save a little bird and a girl." Said Zed before leaving in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **RyderVanRose- I will keep what you said in mind and I've read that story you mentioned, I'll read it again to help with writing the next chapter. I hope that I can make this Quinn a bit more like the canon one in the later chapters. If not...well, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

Quinn was silently stroking Valor when she heard someone approaching her cell. She looked up to see a Demacian guard. Opening the cell, he motioned for her to follow him. Getting up, Quinn carried Valor as the man escorted her out of prison. As they made their way out of the building, she was ridiculed by various Demacian soldiers, shouting insults and condemnations to her.

"Damn traitor!"

"You deserve what you get!"

"You shame your entire family!'

Gritting her teeth, Quinn just endured it all as Valor screeched at them all. It was only a few minutes before rocks were being thrown at them. The guard took a step back and did nothing to stop all this. Though most failed to hit her, one managed to hit her right temple hard, causing her to take a step back. Holding her temple, she felt blood beginning to seep through her fingers. As more rocks began to pelt her figure, she got up and walked toward the assembled execution chamber, which consists of a basket and a metal slab of which she's to place her head. The exaction man just stayed silent as he watched the prisoner come before him, holding his axe with practiced ease. As she walked to him, Quinn couldn't help but feel a rising sense of betrayal. So many years of loyal service, and this is how she's repaid. Thinking back to Zed and his words, she wondered if she was being naïve to Demacia's ways and that she's been ignoring the tell tale signs of their dark deeds. Sighing to herself, she was soon placed before the executioner, who motioned for her to place her head on the slab. She glared at the man, who stayed silent, before doing as she was told.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Irelia**

* * *

The captain of Ionia's forces frowned as Quinn was being insulted by her former comrades, who threw rocks at her. Shaking her head in disapproval, Irelia looked at Garen, who was standing stoic, though cracks were showing.

"This is unacceptable behavior of these men, Garen. Tell them to stop." Garen just looked to the ground before responding.

"As much as I want to, Irelia." Said Garen. "I don't think they'll listen. Jarvan was well liked by the people and to hear that one of our one was responsible on the attempt on his life…well, combine that with how we treat traitors, it doesn't bode well for Quinn." Irelia just frowned at that, thinking that was barbaric and wrong, before asking about Jarvan and the future.

"How is the prince, anyway?" Asked Irelia. Garen just sighed at that.

"He's fine. We've made it in time and we stopped the poison from being fatal. He's unconscious though. Probably for a few days." Irelia nodded before asking about the Order of the Shadow. Garen clenched his fists at the mention of the Order of the Shadow. "We're already making plans for retribution for them. They were already in the making but this just accelerated them." Irelia just sighed at that.

"I see. You do know that an attack on the Order of the Shadow will be costly, right? Between the fog surrounding their island and they're knowledge of the land near their base, they'll have all the advantages in the fight to come."

"I know." Said Garen. "But this will happen, regardless of the casualties." He then turned to Irelia. "Let me assure you, Irelia, Demacia will not abandon Ionia this time. We'll be there to help fight the Noxians and drive them back should they attack again." Irelia nodded, appreciatingly, before going back to watch as Quinn was strapped onto the metal slap, her neck sticking out. Once it was finished, Garen spoke up.

"Quinn, before your execution is commenced, do you have any last words?" Asked Garen. Though the man was stoic, Irelia noted that there was a hint of sadness in them. Quinn, just looked at Garen.

"For the last time, Garen, the enemy isn't the Order of the Shadow, it's the Noxians. They're framing them so that war can erupt between us and them so that we'll both be too weak to fight them when the Noxians come to invade Ionia. You have to listen to me. You're making a huge mistake." The pleading look from Quinn made Irelia a bit sad. Though she wanted to hear her out, Garen wasn't.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I'm afraid that, even if I believed you on that claim, I don't have enough sway to conduct an investigation for you. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for this." Quinn just looked at Garen in betrayal and hurt before closing her eyes. Now done, Garen looked at the executioner, who raised his axe. When it was over the executioner's head, he brought it down at Quinn's neck. Valor, who was forced from Quinn by a Demacian soldier, screeched in fear and panic as it went down.

* * *

 **Quinn**

* * *

When Garen refused to listen, it was then that Quinn realized that her life in the Demacian military was truly over. Despite all her years of service, all those years of loyalty and fighting besides great heroes like him and Shyvana, Garen refused to listen to her and allowed the execution to continue. Now finding it pointless to try to convince him, she closed her eyes in resignation, both for her life and for the fact that the chance to convince people that it was really the Noxians that were behind all this would die with her. As the axe was being raised, Quinn felt so many emotions. Angry, sadness, and disbelief that her nation had abandoned her in this important hour. She also felt sadness for the Order of the Shadow. For the people that served the Order in their day to day lives. That kind woman that helped patch her up after she was rescued for the first time. The people that cooked the food for the entire Order. And, to her shock, Zed. Despite his ruthless and questionable actions throughout his life, she felt sadness that the man will die, along with his order, for false accusations against them, even if some of the prior ones were true. And even then, she found he wasn't bad of a person. He genuinely, if a little extreme and rude in his actions, wanted what was best of Ionia. She also found, through her time with him, that the man was, if a bit pragmatic, cared for his pupils and wanted to bring out their fullest potential. Once she spotted him help a student with a technique he was struggling with. Even when he insulted the pupil for his continued failure, he continued to spend time with him until he did it right. Once he did, Zed congratulated the pupil and went on his business. And now, he'll die hated by his own people. And she allowed that to happen. Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited in anticipation for the axe to fall, which it soon did. However, that wasn't meant to be, as just as the executioner was about to strike at Quinn a fog of shadow appeared. From it came Zed, who kicked the man away, sending the axe flying, and then throwing a shuriken at the man holding Valor. The shuriken hit the man in the throat, which caused him to let go of Valor to placed his hands on his throat. As the bird flew away, Zed sliced Quinn's bonds off and grabbed her.

"You're an idiot." Said Zed as he looked at Quinn, who looked at Zed in shock. Before she could say anything, Zed carried her, bridal style, and went away in a puff of smoke just as Irelia and Garen jumped from their perch and onto the ground. When Zed was fully gone, she looked at Garen. Though the man looked angry at Quinn's escape, she couldn't help but feel that he was secretly grateful and relieved. Upon catching Irelia was looking at him, Garen coughed.

"This will need to be reported to the new commander of the Ionian garrison." He then walked away, leaving Irelia to examine the former executioner arena. Placing a hand on her face, she thought of Zed and his recent actions.

"You're certainly changing Zed." Said Irelia. "For the better it seems." She then ignored the falling axe as it fell down beside her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Two hours later**

* * *

"I told you going was a mistake." Said Zed as he looked at Quinn once they were far enough from the garrison and into the forest. Quinn just looked to the ground in shame as Zed placed her on a stump. Valor just screeched as he made his way to them, grateful to find his friend and Zed nearby. Zed just grunted as the bird perched on Quinn's shoulder before trying to cheer her up, though it was in vain as Quinn ignored it. Losing his temper, Zed went up and forced Quinn to look him in the eye. "Well, are you going to admit to your mistakes? Or would you rather make me admit that saving you was a mistake?" Upon hearing that, Quinn glared at Zed. The two engaged in a short staring contest before Quinn spoke.

"Yes, you made a mistake in rescuing me." Said Quinn. "You shouldn't have even bothered to rescue me the first time. Now, both you and I, are in bigger trouble than before, with your order paying the price." Upon hearing that, Zed's eyes glowed furiously. Without a second thought, he pulled his hand back and punched her hard in the face, sending her to the ground. Before she could get up, Zed picked her up and forced her to look him in the eye again.

"Don't pin any of the blame on me, ranger." Growled Zed as he glared. Though Quinn will refuse to say it, the intense stare she was getting from Zed was starting to scare her. "I saved you because you were innocent and I thought you could be of some use in clearing my order's name in light of these accusations. We took you in, treated your wounds, fed you, and even trained you in our ways, and this is how you reward us in return?! You not only made a fool of yourself by allowing yourself to be tricked by Talon, you endangered the safety of my order by being at the scene of the crime!" A red haze was starting to flood Zed's vision as Quinn looked to the ground. "Your reputation is one of a tactical fighter. One that is able to keep their cool, no matter the odds. Where is that fighter!? Where is the one that saved Demacia multiple times!? Where is the one that showed her foolish nations that there are other ways to fight other than charging in with valor and stupidity! Where is she! Or was all lies! Just to prop yourself up as a hero! How selfish…"

"She's gone!" Yelled Quinn, bring her face up to Zed, showing that there were tears flowing down her face. "She died the moment that she was accused of treason!" Now having enough, Quinn brought her legs on Zed's left and pulled. Not suspecting her to put up a fight Zed fell to the ground, but before he hit the ground, he went away in a puff of smoke before appearing on top of Quinn. Landing on top of her, Zed glared as he forced her into the ground. Getting off, he looked at the ranger as she got up and glared at him. Though her look seemed of hatred, it seemed it wasn't to him. It was to her and her own nation. "I served faithfully for years now, both me and Valor, and this is how we're repaid! Betrayed by the nation that I've been born and looked up to ever since. Even my own colleagues didn't believe me and think I'm a traitor! Despite all I did for them, they turned their backs on me the moment that I was declared a traitor!" As tears fell down, Zed's own rage began to subside. Feeling an ounce of pity for the ranger, he went over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Though a voice screamed at her to push it off and yell at him, Quinn allowed it to happen, finding comfort in his touch.

"I understand how you feel." Before she could rebuke him, Zed continued. "Like you, I felt betrayed by my own colleagues and the man that I considered a father when Noxus came to invade Ionia. I wanted to help the government in repelling them from our lands and I knew that the Kinkou had the forces to at least help the people, but master Kusho refused, citing that it wasn't the Kinkou way. I was enraged and went to help defend my country my own way, just like you." Quinn just looked at Zed as he continued. "And you know the rest, I killed my master when I realized I needed more power and overthrew the Kinkou order, taking their temple for my own uses." He then looked at Quinn. "You see, we're not so different. We have some things in common. We both did things that are out of the norms of our societies, and have both been ridiculed by those we once called colleagues, though I admit you have a chance to redeem yourself in their eyes when you show them the truth backed with evidence." As Quinn looked at Zed, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, did Quinn realize just how similar they're stories are. Looking down again, she spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Quinn. Zed just grunted as he let go of Quinn.

"To try and get you in a better mode. It seemed I failed, however." He then looked around them. "We should discuss this in the temple. That is if, you're willing to go." Quinn just continued to stare at the ground for a few more seconds before nodding her head. Giving a grunt, Zed grabbed Quinn and motioned Valor to land on his shoulder. Once the bird was onboard, he went into the shadows, disappearing in a dark cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Irelia**

* * *

"I don't agree." Argued Garen as he looked at the assembled hearing of Demacian commanders. The hearing was made in light of Zed's rescue of Quinn. When news reached the commanders that Zed himself rescued Quinn, who was in the middle of being executed, they were furious.

"It must be done!" Yelled one commander. "The Order of the Shadows has been a thorn on our side and Ionias' for too long! Its time to deal with them." Many other commanders nodded their head in agreement. They've allowed the Order of the Shadows alone for too long and its made them bold. They need to take them out before they grow strong enough to overthrow the Demacian garrison and Ionia's guard. That is if they haven't already. Though Garen was willing to fight the Order of the Shadow, he didn't think it was wise.

"Commanders, as much as I want to bring my sword down on Zed's head, we must be cautious." Said Garen. "They have the home field advantage and had much time to prepare their defenses. We may be walking into a trap." Upon hearing that, the commanders looked at Garen.

"Are you asking us to simply not do anything against them?" Asked another commander. "I didn't think the Crownguards are cowards." Garen twitched upon hearing that, but refrained from yelling.

"I'm not being a coward, I'm being cautious." He then looked at Irelia, who attended because she was the leader of Ionia's military forces. Irelia just stepped forward.

"With respect commanders, I agree with Garen." Said Irelia. "The Order of the Shadow had the Kinkou's former temple for over a decade. And, judging on how pragmatic Zed is, I have no doubt that he's spent that decade in strengthening his defenses." She then looked at the commanders. "And if he's been truly planning for us to attack him once we're sick and tired of these assassinations, then I fear that we're walking into a massacre."

"Then you suppose we do nothing!" Yelled a third commander. "No, even if the casualties will be high, we can't let these deaths go unanswered. I say we put it into a vote. All in favor of allowing the Order of the Shadow off the hook." No hands were raised aside from Garen and Irelia. "All in favor of attacking?" All the commanders raised their hands. "Its decided. If you don't want to help out, then leave." Irelia just sneered before bowing her head and leaving. Once she left, she noticed that Garen had followed her.

"Do you approve of this?" Asked Irelia as she crossed her hands over her chest. Garen just sighed before responding.

"I don't like it, but I have to follow their orders. They're in command now." Irelia just closed her eyes at that, knowing that Garen speaks the truth.

"There will be much death on both sides, you know that." Garen just nodded. "I fear that the Noxians will use that to their advantage and invade while we're weakened. I fear we won't stop them this time." Garen just nodded again. If the Order of the Shadow has made, even half of the preparations he thought they did, then there's no doubt the garrison will be too weakened to effectively fight the Noxians if they invade before they could send reinforcement to replenish their numbers. Looking at Irelia, Garen asked her a question.

"Do you believe Quinn when she said that the Noxians planned all this? That the Order of the Shadow is innocent?" Irelia just starred at Garen, unnerving the man somewhat with the stoic stare of the Ionian woman.

"Well, it'd certainly help them if we fight with the Order of the Shadows. With both sides weakened, they'll be able to invade without worry of strong opposition. They'll conquer Ionia and move on to Demacia itself or whatever other nation that they can conquer. As for if I believe the Order of the Shadow is innocent. Well, they've assassinated quite a few Ionian politicians and elders before. Those I can confirm to be true. Even if they're innocent from these recent accusations, they still murdered a few Ionian citizens and they need to be held accountable for those." Garen nodded, agreeing with the woman.

"What about Quinn? Do you believe she's just a pawn in this…grand scheme of Noxus?" Irelia just nodded.

"I saw it in her eyes, Garen. The sadness when you ordered her away. The desperation in them when she tried to tell us that this was the Noxians doing. If it was up to me, I would hear her out and keep her confine until it can be confirmed she's innocent and that she was framed." She then sighed. "But I'm not a Demacian commander, am I?" Garen just shook his head. "What about you? What would you have done?" Garen was about to speak when a commander came out and yelled at him to come back, saying that he's needed. Sighing to himself, Garen said he'll talk to her later, which she nodded to. Once the man left her presence, Irelia began to walk to her quarters.

* * *

 **Zed**

* * *

"Have preparations been made?" Asked Zed as he spoke to Kayn. The young man just nodded his head.

"We've deployed many traps in the forest surrounding the temple and the roads that lead to it. We've also established several chokepoints in the temple grounds. If the Demacians come here, they'll face severe casualties." Zed just nodded in satisfaction. Those will have to do. The Demacians were not to be underestimated. They were very capable fighters. Very single one of them.

"Go to the capital and talk with our spies. Keep me notified of the Demacians at all cost." Kayn just nodded before leaving. Once he was gone, Zed left his personal quarters to go to the infirmary. As he was making his way, he spotted various masters training their disciples on what to do when the Demacians come. Though most kept a straight face, some were showing their unease with the situation and Zed couldn't blame them. Demacia's military was 2nd to none in all of Runeterra. The only nation that can rival them in military might was Noxus and that was only due to them having superior numbers. In a battle with even numbers and tactics, the Demacians will win. No question about it. Which meant that they have to resort to traps and trickery to win if they're going to fight them. Looking toward his objective, Zed made his way inside the infirmary and saw Quinn talking with the woman that tended to her before when he rescued her the first time. When the two women spotted him, the unnamed woman left, leaving the two alone. The two starred into each other before Quinn spoke.

"I assume you want to talk about before?" Asked Quinn as she stroked Valor who was starring at Zed. The ninja just nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me. Do you still want to clear your name in the eyes of your countrymen? Do you want to rejoin them after all this is over?" Quinn just stroked Valor for a few minutes before responding.

"I…I don't know. At first, I wanted to so badly to clear my name so I could rejoin the military, but after all that's happened, with Garen not believing me and all the insults thrown at me, I have this feeling that's telling me to not go back." Zed raised an eyebrow. He then motioned for her to continue. "I mean, I still have the desire to go back, but I also have the desire to not. I don't know what to make of it." She then turned to Zed. "What do you think I should do?" Zed just grumbled to himself, thinking on what to say, before speaking.

"You should think it over. Weigh the pros and cons of either rejoining or abandoning the Demacian military. I honestly don't care of which one you choose. I can live if you rejoin the military." Quinn just frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question. What would you do in my position?" Zed just grunted and responded.

"Well, if I was in your position, I would…abandon the Demacian military. They didn't trust me at first and continued to distrust me later, even ridicule me while I was on my way to my execution. If you ask me, those people are the type to betray you the moment that your accused of treason. There are a few people that refuse to believe it, true, but if the grand majority believe it with no evidence to back it up aside from seeing you in the scene of the crime and the words of a few individuals, then I say they're not worth going back." Quinn nodded in understanding.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She then looked at Valor, who rubbed his head on her stomach. "But it won't matter if the Demacian military comes here and destroys us all." Zed nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. I have no doubt they'll come here to wipe us out after that debacle with Jarvan. We're building up our defenses but if they come at us with all their might, it'll be a disaster. For both sides. Both my forces and the Demacian garrison will be to weak to fight once this is all over." He then grunted. "Which I suspect is the goal of the Noxians. To weaken both my order and the Demacian garrison enough that they can conquer Ionia without much opposition." Quinn just nodded.

"Sounds like them." Said Quinn, distaste in her voice. She then clutched her fists. "And I was the bait." Zed looked at Quinn in annoyance.

"Stop dwelling in the past, Quinn." Said Zed. "What's done is done and you need to focus on the present, which, at the moment is focusing on surviving." Quinn reluctantly nodded.

"You know you're not going to win against the Demacian army. At least with enough forces with rebel the Noxians when they invade." Zed just nodded.

"Indeed. The only way we can win is if we expose the truth to the Noxian's plan to the Demacians." He then sighed. "I doubt that Talon would have any sort of documents that would expose this plan. He's not foolish. Any ideas?" Quinn just raked her mind for a solution that could prevent war from breaking out between the Order of the Shadow and the Demacians. So far, none of the solutions she could think of could prevent war from happening, they took too long to implement. As she was about to give up hope, she remembered about Jarvan.

"Jarvan." Said Quinn. "Before he died, Daubeny told us the truth. That the Noxians were behind all this. If he could wake up before the army goes to fight you, he may be able to stop war from happening." Zed looked to the ground in thought.

"That could work." Said Zed. "It seems you brought us hope, Quinn. I'll inform Kayn of this development. In the meantime, I think you and I need to train. I think you need it." Quinn just nodded, remembering how she and Talon fought. It was pathetic. Clenching her fists, she was determined to correct her mistakes.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Irelia**

* * *

Irelia just sighed to herself as the doctors were tending to Jarvan. Fortunately, it seemed they brought him just in time. If they had been delayed for just a few more minutes, the poison would have entered his veins, killing him. Looking at the doctors, she asked how long until Jarvan is awake.

"About two days, captain." Said a doctor as another took his post. "He may be a bit weak, but he'll fully recover from this." Nodding gratefully, Irelia left them so they can work in peace. When she left, she sighed to herself, thinking back on her last meeting with the Demacian garrison. After this attempt of Jarvan's life, the Demacians were determined to attack the Order of the Shadows, no matter what she said to deter them from such an act.

" **Idiots."** Thought Irelia. **"Don't they see that this will just leave us all vulnerable once the Noxians learn of this? They'll invade when they heard about this war with the Order of the Shadows."** She was about to contemplate on it more when she felt a presence. Sighing to herself, she went to a secluded alleyway. Once she was in the middle of the alley, she spoke out.

"You can come out, Kayn." She then watched as a young man, about her age, come out of the shadows of the right wall. Once fully out, he leaned on the wall with a smirk.

"That anyway to say hello, Irelia?" Asked Kayn. "I thought we were past such interactions." Irelia shook her head before looking at Kayn.

"What do you want?" Asked Irelia, keeping stoic. Kayn such shook his head before responding.

"How long until the Demacians launch an attack on the Order?" Asked Kayn, serious. Irelia just raised an eyebrow.

"Why not ask your agents?" Asked Irelia. "Better yet, why not infiltrate the Demacian's quarters and figure it out yourself?"

"Well, I wanted to see you again, Irelia." Said Kayn with a smirk. "And to hear it from your lovely lips. You have such a nice voice." Irelia just scoffed at that.

"This is your flirting?" Asked Irelia. "You need to improve more. That was awful." Kayn just bowed, saying he'll practice more, causing her to shake her head. " ***Sighs*** Four days. They'll send their army to your temple in four days. I tried to dissuade them, but they're stubborn in doing it. The attack on Jarvan really riled them up." Kayn just nodded grimly.

"And what about Jarvan? I heard he's recovering nicely." Irelia just stared at Kayn, wondering if she should tell him, before speaking.

"He's recovering nicely. In three days, he'll be up and running." Kayn swore when he heard that. That didn't give them much time to work with. "If I hear that he's attacked, you're going to regret it Kayn." Kayn just smirked.

"Afraid for your position? Or hurt that I would betray your trust?" Irelia narrowed her eyes at that.

"Don't bring politics in this Kayn. You know that I earned my position fairly and that I only helped your order because you haven't been attacking Ionian officials unjustly for quite a while." Kayn just smirked.

"That didn't answer my 2nd question. If Jarvan is attacked by Order assassins, will you be hurt at my betrayal of you." Irelia just glared at Kayn for a few moments before speaking.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Asked Irelia before leaving. Kayn was stunned to hear this, surprised at Irelia's stubbornness. Just before she left, however, Irelia turned her head slightly to Kayn,

"Kayn." The man just looked at Irelia, raising an eyebrow. "Don't betray my trust, please. Not after all we've been through." Kayn just nodded a bit, a bit stunned to hear the pleading tone from Irelia, before leaving. Irelia just sighed, wondering how she went from despising the Order to helping them in taking out corrupt Ionian officials. Thinking back, Irelia remembered how to it came to be.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Two years ago**

* * *

" _ **You'll pay for their deaths, murderers!" Yelled Irelia as she swung her blades at Zed and his new apprentice, Kayn. Zed just grunted as he dodged several blades before jumping to avoid another set. Kayn, sensing an opportunity, was about to attack Irelia with his scythe when he saw her final blades coming at him. Ducking to avoid them, his swing missed Irelia, only catching a few strands of her hair. Grunting in exasperation, he yelled out.**_

" _ **You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what they had done!" Yelled Kayn, going into the shadows to avoid a swing. Irelia just glared at the spot where Kayn fled before going to focus on Zed, who threw a couple of punches at her. Dodging them gracefully, Irelia was about to swing her blades at Zed when Kayn came back and threw her off balance. Before she could get up, the young man held her to the ground while his master hit several vital spots. Within moments, Irelia lost complete control of her motor functions, causing her blades to fall to the ground. Glaring at the two Order of the Shadow assassins, she watched as the two looked at her.**_

" _ **Finish it." Said Irelia, hiding the small ounce of fear she had for her life. If she was going to die, she was going to do so with a brave face on. "I won't beg for my life." Zed just grunted before speaking.**_

" _ **You are brave, Xan Irelia, but incredibly naïve as well. Do you know what those diplomats did secretly? If you did, you would be aiding us." Upon hearing that last sentence, Irelia glared at the two.**_

" _ **I would never help murders like you! Have you forgotten your own history, Zed? How many died so you can build your order?" Zed just glared at the young woman before responding.**_

" _ **Too many." He then took a deep breath before bringing out a document from his person. He then tossed it to the ground near her. "If your willing to bother looking, then you'll find what in these documents enlightening. We'll see you again tomorrow." With that the two men left her alone.**_

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

Perhaps it was out of curiosity, but Irelia did what Zed instructed and read what was in that document. What she saw shocked and horrified her. The actions that the elders did, the ones that Zed and his order killed, were beyond horrifying. If she had learned of these when she met them, she would have killed them on the spot. She couldn't believe that her own countrymen were capable of such things. She previously thought that only Noxians were capable of such actions, but she was wrong. And as he said, he came to visit her with Kayn, telling her to come with them to help prove that what they're saying was true. Still skeptical of them, she agreed and joined them in another of their adventures. And it was an enlightening one because that little team up lead her to discover that an Ionian elder was in prostitution trafficking. When she found her making a deal, exchanging some girls and boys for some coins, she went into a rage and killed everyone but the would-be prostitutes. After they freed them and sent them some place safe, did Zed and Kayn spoke to her, saying that is the true purpose of their assassinations to eliminate the corrupt and bring death to those that deserve it. Though she was against just murdering them, Irelia couldn't help but understand their motives. People like those elders deserved death. Wondering why they asked her to join them, they then told her that they thought it was time to have someone in a high place in the Ionian government, one that would help expose the corruption and help their case when the time was right to unite against the Noxians and any other threat to Ionia.

Stunned to hear this, she asked why her. They then explained it was because she was different from the others. While others lived in comfort and didn't experience much tragedy in their life, she did when the Noxians came and murdered her family. She also knew the pains and challenges of the common folk and tried her best to help them during the Noxian invasion. That and she wasn't against taking decisive action against the invaders while other still thought peace was possible. After laying out their reasoning, they then asked if she was willing to be that would in the high place. Contemplating it for a while, Irelia agreed but only if they give her evidence of elder corruption, otherwise she'll condemn them immediately. Agreeing with those terms, the three then spoke in detail of their new-found cooperation.

Its been two years since then and Irelia, to her amazement, found that the Order of the Shadow was, if stretching the word a bit, honorable. They only targeted those with decisive proof of corruption and show it to her always before making their move. In return, Irelia told them of the times that those corrupt elders were vulnerable and turned a blind eye to their assassinations. Though, of course, she kept up the charade that she was against them by investigating into the elder's death and, regrettably, sending soldiers after them, something that the assassins, apparently didn't mind as they could easily escape into the shadows. Though she wished she could expose these elders and have them face real justice, she knew it wasn't meant to be. They all had enough influence and power to avoid any real punishment and those that condemned them in the first place will be at risk of having their careers ruined. So, much to her distaste, she allowed the assassinations to happen. But now, it seems, her cooperation with the order is put to the test.

With the recent attack on Jarvan's life, the Demacians were preparing to attack the Order of the Shadow, finding its time to put them down for good. Though she tried to dissuade them on the grounds that it'll leave Ionia vulnerable to attack from the Noxians, they refused to listen.

" **Narrowminded idiots."** Thought Irelia, though she supposed she couldn't blame them. Jarvan was loved after all. To make it worse, as captain of Ionia's guard, she was to assemble a task force to help the Demacians in their attack on the Order of the Shadows. It seemed that, if war was to be avoided, then a miracle was needed. Sighing to herself, she went to a nearby restaurant, hoping to get a bottle of water to help clear her head.

* * *

 **Zed's personal training area**

 **A day later**

* * *

Zed growled as Quinn fired another bolt from the hidden crossbow on her left arm. Dodging that, launched a shadow mirror near her and swap places with it. He then tried to trip her, but the ranger jumped and fired her right crossbow at him. Fortunately, he went into the shadows and went into the air above her. He was about to pounce on her with two other shadows when Valor came and tried to attack him.

Unfortunately, for the bird, Zed ducked his attack and landed on top of Quinn, blades at her throat.

"I win again." Said Zed before getting off and helping her up. Grumbling, Quinn looked at Zed, once again back in her Order of the Shadow garb, headgear included. "Though I admit you got close to winning, I'm impressed." Quinn just shrugged as Valor landed on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I need to be better. I need to be if I'm going to take Talon down." Said Quinn, thinking back on how she lost to him. If she wasn't so focused on wanting to be back in the Demacian military, she would have won. Hearing her sentence, Zed looked at her in annoyance. Chopping her lightly in the head, he watched as she flinched and then glare at him.

"You shouldn't be focused on Talon. You should be focusing on just saving Jarvan if the Noxians come to finish the job. Vengeance won't solve anything, but sating your own ego. It's a powerful motivator, I know, but can be used as a weapon like anything else. Be careful not to let it consume you. I would know." Quinn just looked at Zed in shock on what he said, surprised he was willing to spill so much to her.

"Why are you so comforting to me?" Asked Quinn. "Why are you acting so kind?" Zed just rolled his eyes before looking at Quinn.

"I'm just ensuring that you don't screw up again. That's all." He then tapped her shoulder. "We need to do another sparing match. Plan your strategy well. You have ten minutes." With that Zed went to the far end of the room and sat down, meditating. As he mediated, Quinn looked at Valor who was tilting his head at Zed's behavior. With a sigh, she then discussed her new strategy to her companion, hoping it'll be the right one this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Spectrer- That's the idea.**

 **Last chapter in this story. I might do another one that focuses on Quinn and Zed and their romance if people demand it enough.**

* * *

Kayn was silently twirling his scythe around as he watched Zed train Quinn again. He was trying to teach her an Order of the Shadow secret technique. Though Quinn was failing miserably at doing the technique correctly, she kept trying and trying to do it right, each time getting closer. Zed, despite obvious frustrations on her failures, kept his calm and instructed her as harshly as he could without seeming to be an asshole.

" **Oh, this is strange behavior, coming from your master, Kayn. He teaches her almost like as he's teaching you."** Said Rhaast, causing Kayn to shrug.

"I suppose." Said Kayn as he spoke with the being in his weapon, not caring about his origins. Indeed, Kayn's weapon of choice isn't an ordinary scythe. It was a Darkin in a form of a scythe, permanently so unless he takes over the wielder of the weapon that said Darkin has taken form of. Kayn acquired the weapon sometime in his beginning of his career in the Order of the Shadow. At first, the two didn't get along, always struggling over who would be the dominant being over Kayn's body. Over time, however, Rhaast grew bored over trying to take over Kayn and decided to cut a deal with the man. In exchange for having the life force of whomever Kayn had slain, he'll allow Kayn to use his powers without him trying to take over his body. Though weary, Kayn agreed and the two had been good acquaintances over since, perhaps even becoming friends with how they banter.

" **But he's gentler with her, almost fatherly. And she responds kindly, far more than before."** Said Rhaast as he continued to observe the ninja. " **Almost as if she has feelings for him and vice versa."** Upon hearing that, Kayn laughed.

"Oh." Said Kayn, amused. "You really think so?"

 **"I've lived for a long time, boy."** Said Rhaast. " **I may be a Darkin, but even I can tell when one has feelings over another. And the ranger, I believe has a crush on your master. And perhaps vice versa."** Humming at that, Kayn looked at the two as Zed countered an attack from Quinn before winning their duel with a blade near her throat.

"If what you say is true, then perhaps I'll get some tea when they confess." Said Kayn, smirking inside. Once they finished, Kayn walked up and gave his report to Zed. "It appears that Jarvan is still alive, master. The doctors managed to save his life and he'll be able to make a recovery a day before the planned invasion of the temple." Zed gave a nod.

"That is good news." Said Zed. "I have no doubt that Jarvan will attempt to stop the needless bloodshed as soon as he's able to. Is that right, Quinn?" Quinn just nodded.

"He'll do everything in his power to expose the Noxians. Daubeny croaked before Talon killed him." Said Quinn, a shimmer of hope building in her.

"Good." Said Zed. "Then we must make it a priority to secure Jarvan. Kayn, inform the masters that they'll be in charge for the next few days. Once you're done, round up our best fighters. There can be no mistakes. Jarvan must be protected at all costs. If he's killed, then our order is done for." Kayn nodded grimly, knowing what the stakes are. Within a moment, Kayn ventured to the shadows to inform the masters, leaving Zed and Quinn alone. Once he was sure that Kayn was gone, Zed looked at Quinn.

"I have no doubt that Talon will try to finish the job himself. I hope you put the training I put into you to use. And I'm not talking about the combat training." Quinn just frowned before nodding. In some of their lessons, Zed had, instead of training her in combat techniques, taught her how to restrain her emotions. To keep calm in even as an opponent hit the wrong buttons. She initially failed them all, at first, Zed certainly knew how to rile people up, but she eventually got the hang of it. She kept calm when Zed insulted her and her nation. She may feel a tinge of rage every now and then, but she kept it under control. She kept it so much in control that she nearly won a match against Zed, who tried to use her anger against her. Instead, she tricked him and fooled him into believing she was giving into her rage when in actuality it was a feint. That caused Quinn to get Zed's approval, who then proceeded to keep teaching her techniques to holding her temper back. The training, along with the combat training, was more intensive than back in Demacia but she endured. She was a Demacian, after all.

"Don't worry, when we face Talon again, he won't get the best of me twice. I promise." Said Quinn with Valor squawking in agreement.

"Good." Said Zed. "I will appreciate you keeping your word because if you don't, then we'll all die." With a sigh, Quinn nodded, knowing he was right.

"I know so when push comes to shove, I want you to be near me. So that, if I fail to keep my temper or if Talon beats me, you'll finish him off." Raising an eyebrow, Zed looked at Quinn, who looked at him with determined eyes.

"Good idea." Though Quinn wanted to be the one to beat him, she was willing to let go of her vengeance for the mission. Her vengeance was inconsequential anyway. What matters was stopping a war. Sensing that she was honest, Zed nodded at her.

"Good, keep those emotions in control. They are a powerful tool, but used incorrectly, and they'll be your doom." Nodding in agreement, Quinn then talked more privately.

"If I don't make it, if Talon manages to kill me, I want you to know that I'm grateful to you for teaching me and putting up with my tantrums." Said Quinn. Thinking back on those tantrums, Quinn was ashamed of herself. She was a ranger of Demacia! Not some little girl that whined when she didn't get what she wanted. Now that she was perfectly in control of her emotions now, she was going to make sure that didn't happen again. If she faced Talon again, it'll be done in a professional manner. Zed gave a grunt at that.

"Trust me, I've learn to deal with those with terrible tempers." Said Zed before looking at Quinn. "You better not go into another temper tantrum again. I don't want to deal with that again." Quinn nodded at that.

"Of course." Said Quinn. "If I may be so bold, why did you spend so much time with me? Why did you save me so many times and never gave up on me?" Zed just looked to the ground before shrugging.

"I suppose its because you remind me of myself." Said Zed. Blinking in surprise, Quinn prodded him more until Zed spoke more. "You still fight for your country despite your countrymen wanting your head. You still believe in their morals and cause despite being betrayed. And you're so brave. It takes a strong will to do what you did when you tried to save Jarvan. And a stronger one to endure what you were forced to when your countrymen deemed you a traitor and not let it change you significantly. You have my respect." Smiling, Quinn thanked Zed before looking at him.

"And you're much more different than what I've been told." Said Quinn. "You're a good man. If I ever get reinstated into the Demacian military again, I'll try my best to help you in your quest to protect Ionia." Zed nodded at that.

"Thank you, ranger." Said Zed. "Though I believe Ionia should be able to hold its own against outside threats, its good to have reliable friends.' Quinn nodding in agreement. "Alright, here's the plan." With that Zed began to tell Quinn the plan.

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **Ionia capital**

* * *

"Master, if I may be so bold, what is your exact feelings toward our newest recruit?" Asked Kayn as he and Zed were guarding the building that Jarvan was in from a hidden position via the rooftops. Zed, surprised, looked at his best pupil.

"Why do you ask this, Kayn?" Asked Zed. Trusting his apprentice completely, Zed had no qualms with discussing the exact details of his more private thoughts.

"The Darkin." Started Kayn, showcasing his scythe. "Believes that you two have…feelings for each other. And I won't deny that I'm beginning to believe so too." Upon seeing that Zed wouldn't respond quickly as he normally did, Kayn pressed on. "Do you have feelings for her?" Staying silent for a few moments, Zed simply shrugged.

"I do not know." Said Zed, looking at the spot where Quinn was in with several other of his top students. "I haven't felt anything like this before in my life." Considering Kayn the son he never had, even though they had a decade age gap between them, Zed confided with him things that he would never consider sharing with others. "If this what loves feels like, then it is a strange feeling." Kayn just smirked.

"I wouldn't know." Said Kayn, leaning on his scythe, causing Rhaast to yell out in annoyance. "I just flirt with Irelia, who continuously denies my advances." Zed just rolled his eyes, far used to Kayn's antics with their acquaintance. "Anyway, what caused these feelings? I mean, she is quite a looker. Not as beautiful as that fox Vastayan we met sometime ago or Irelia, but still quite beautiful. Or is it because she reminds you of yourself?" Zed just shrugged.

To be honest, he didn't know when these emotions began to manifest. Perhaps it was before he even meet her. He knew of her reputation as a sort of maverick due to her difference in tactics when compared to the standard military doctrine of the Demacian military. Her ability to think outside of the box reminded him of his own difference in thinking during his time as a student of Shen's father. Or perhaps it was when he first rescued her. The sight of such a strong individual break down from being accused of something that she didn't do made him slightly sympathetic and angry that the Demacians were so foolish. So, he comforted her. Perhaps that was when the feelings manifested. And they only grew as the two interacted more and got to know each other, finding they had common ground with each other. And despite him trying to deny these feelings, they just kept growing and growing until Zed wanted to spend most of his free time with her. It's sickening.

"Whatever it is, it shouldn't be there." Said Zed. "I'm the master of the Order of the Shadows. I don't have time for settling down and…finding love." Kayn just shrugged.

"It'll be a challenge, but its not like your one for backing down from a challenge, master." Zed just gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Just try it out, master. Who knows? It might get that stick out of your butt and have you more relaxed." Zed slapped the back of Kayn's head for that remark, causing the young man to snicker. "Just give it a try, master. Love does do good things for a person."

"And also bad things." Warned Zed. Kayn just sighed, shaking his head, before going back to looking at the building that Jarvan was in. As his apprentice continued to observe the building, Zed looked at the spot that Quinn as in. Sighing, he started to question himself on why he became so weak.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

* * *

"Master." Said Kayn, alerting Zed, who had been meditating. Upon registering Kayn's voice, Zed stopped to look at his apprentice.

"What is it?" Asked Zed, getting up.

"I saw several individuals go into the building where Jarvan is being kept." Said Kayn grimly. "They used the windows and infiltrated the level where Jarvan is." Upon hearing that, Zed sprung into action.

"Inform the rest of the teams to be ready. We don't know if more will come. I'll go by myself. Only sent aid when you believe I need it." Said Zed. Nodding his head, Kayn went into the shadows to inform the other teams quickly. With him busy, Zed went to the building, hopping to delay the assassins before they could take out Jarvan.

* * *

 **Jarvan's level**

* * *

Talon grunted as he slit the throat of a Demacian guard. Looking at his fellow assassins, he saw that they had finished their kills. It seems the Demacians weren't pulling any stops in the protection of their prince. The room that they infiltrated in had a dozen Demacian soldiers in it. Outnumbered by six, Talon had killed four with poison daggers while the rest of the Noxian assassins went after the other Demacians. Caught off guard, four fell to Noxian blades before the rest could counterattack. The skills of the Demacian royal guard weren't to be messed with as seen when two assassins fell to their blades before the remaining guards were killed. Looking at his fellow assassins, Talon motioned for them to proceeded to Jarvan's room, whose location was discovered by another assassin that was sent to discover where Jarvan was being held, quietly.

As light as a feather, the assassins went into the rafters of the building as soon as they were out of the room. Too high up for any guards to see without looking up, the assassins passed by any guards as they ventured to Jarvan's room. As they ventured deeper, Talon saw that more and more guards were present. Pursing his lips, Talon wondered if Garen or the dragon half-breed was here, guarding Jarvan's room. Though intel had shown them to be far away from Jarvan, trying to talk the Demacian generals from being too rash, that didn't mean that they weren't in there right now, checking on the status of their friend, especially Shyvana. If the dragon half-breed was there, things would get messy. Very messy.

So it was thanks to luck, much to Talon's relief, that neither was inside. The only occupants, aside from Jarvan, was several doctors, checking on the prince's condition, along with a squad of Demacian royal guards. Upon seeing Jarvan was weakly looking at the doctors, made Talon realize that time was running out. If that fool Daubeny has revealed their plan, then all this would be for nothing. Looking at his remaining assassins, he motioned at the guards, causing them to nod. After acquiring their targets, the assassins sprung from the rafters, throwing poisoned knives at the guards with Talon throwing four. Finding chinks in the armor of seven guards, the poisoned knives acted quickly and paralyzed the men, taking them out of the fight. Shocked, the remaining five couldn't do anything when the assassins pounced on four of them and slit their throats. The remaining guard only had enough time before Talon threw a knife at his throat before killing him with another knife. Chuckling darkly at how easy this was, Talon made his way to Jarvan as the other assassins quickly dispatched the doctors. One doctor managed to yell out before being killed. With that, Talon sighed. With no way to know if any guards heard it, they needed to do this quickly.

Looking at Jarvan, who glared at Talon with hate, Talon brought out a knife intending to finish him off. He was about to swiftly slit Jarvan's throat when he heard the sounds of something whizzing through the air. Jumping back, Talon growled when he saw an enlarged shuriken embedded on the ground where he stood. He then watched as an armored figure landed behind one of the other assassins. Before the Noxian could do anything, the armored figure grabbed her neck and broke it with ease. The figure then threw another enlarged shuriken at another assassin killing them when it embedded into their skull. The last assassin threw a dagger at the figure, who simply disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Shocked, the assassin didn't react in time when the figured appeared on top of him before embedding his wrist mounted blades into the man's throat.

"These are the best assassins Noxus can provide?" Asked the figure as he got off the Noxian assassins, blood dripping from his blades. "I'm disappointed, Talon. It seems that only you and Katarina are the only noteworthy assassins in the employ of the Swain."

"You have that right, Zed." Said Talon as he looked at Zed, who stared back. "We didn't acquire our reputation from just our family name. We earned it through sweat and blood."

"That may be, but you will fail this day." Zed then got into a fighting stance. "And you will die by failing to complete a mission that was vital to the Noxian's recent attempt to conquer Ionia."

"That remains to be seen." Talon then threw several blades at Zed before charging at him with such speed that a simple blink would have caused someone to miss Talon as he zipped across the room to strike at Zed. Anticipating this move, Zed dodged Talon's attempt to stab his throat before countering with a jab to Talon's left thigh. Shifting his weight, Talon moved his thigh enough that Zed's attack missed. With Zed going for another attack, Talon jumped away while throwing several knives. Grunting, Zed swatted the knives with ease, the weapon bouncing off his crude, but effective, armor. Landing a few feet from Jarvan, Talon grabbed a knife and was about to throw it when Zed tackled him to the ground.

"You're not killing this man." Said Zed before bringing his wrist blades out. He then attempted to stab Talon's throat, but the Noxian just grabbed another knife and tried to stab Zed's thigh. Unfortunately, the master of the Order of the Shadows just disappeared in a cloud of shadows and reappeared next to Jarvan. Looking at the prince for a brief moment, Zed then refocused on Talon, who got up and brought out his large, serrated blade that was mounted on his right arm. "About time you took this seriously." Talon just ignored the jab as he looked at Zed.

"Even if I'm not the one that will kill him, Jarvan will fall this day." Said Talon. Zed just laughed.

"We'll see. You think that I didn't think you would have sent more than a dozen assassins against Jarvan?" With that, Zed charged at Talon, who charged in as well.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Watch out!" Yelled Quinn as she fired a bolt at a Noxian assassin that was about to fire an arrow at an Order of the Shadow ninja that was busy fighting with another Noxian assassin. With the bowman down, Quinn launched Valor at the other assassin. The bird squawked as it raked its claws at the Noxian's face. Crying out, the assassin tried to swat the bird away, leaving him open for the ninja to stab the assassin in the throat. The ninja then violently ripped the blade out of the assassin's throat, ripping flesh from the assassin's neck. With his opponent dead, the ninja gave the bird a nod of thanks before going to help other shadow ninjas, who were struggling against the number of assassins that were sent to kill Jarvan.

"I can't believe how many they sent to kill Jarvan!" Exclaimed Kayn as he sliced two assassins that were about to ambush Quinn in half. He then grinned as he went through a building, using his shadow powers to do so, to engage with a group of assassins with crossbows and bows. After slicing them all into pieces, he looked to see more assassins coming. "They must really want him dead."

" **Who cares how many they send!"** Yelled Rhaast as he enjoyed the slaughter of the Noxians. **"They'll all die under our power! Ahahah! These Noxians claim to be the pinnacle of strength!? They can't even match the power of Aatrox's annoying voice! And he had such an annoying voice. With a boisterous personality to boot."** Rolling his eyes, Kayn ignored the excited Darkin before going on to help a group of ninjas that were about to be overwhelmed. With Kayn gone, Quinn looked to see a ninja fall to a poisoned blade while another lost the battle to remain conscious, his body riddled with slashes.

"At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed." Said Quinn, looking at the battlefield. While the ninjas were holding for now, they needed help or else they'll fall. And if they fall, then Jarvan will die. And Quinn refused to let that happen. She then looked at Valor. "Valor, listen. I need you to go find that Irelia. Zed told me that she was an ally to the Order of the Shadows. Tell her of the situation here and tell her to get help quickly! Go!" Squawking, Valor took off, hoping to find the blade master in time. Seeing the bird take off, a Noxian tried to take it down, only for a ninja to take him down with a shuriken.

Sighing, Quinn checked how many bolts she had. Biting her lip at seeing only three for each bolt launcher on her wrists. Looks like she needed to fight them with her blades now. Bringing them out, Quinn looked to see two Noxian assassins ganging up on a wounded ninja. Narrowing her eyes, Quinn charged at them, blades out.

By the time that she arrived, the ninja had already fell, a throwing knife lodged into his throat when he was distracted with fighting with one of the assassins. All Quinn could do know was avenge him. And avenge him, she will. Vaulting over and kicking one assassin to the ground, she fired a bolt at another. The bolt failed to pierce through the leather armor that the assassin wore, sticking out on his chest. Cursing in her mine, Quinn focused on the downed assassin, who was beginning to recover from the sudden kick. Stabbing him in the throat and forehead, Quinn grimaced a bit at seeing blood suddenly burst out from the man as she stabbed him. She may be a soldier, but she never liked to see blood just burst out from a person she killed. She preferred to just take them out from a distance. Still, ignoring the blood from the man, she wiped out her blades from the body and looked up just in time to see the other two Noxians coming at her with throwing knives and blades. Dodging the initial barrage of throwing knives, Quinn proceeded to dodge the attacks from the two assassins, who kept attacking and attacking her, not giving her an opening to work with. Gritting her teeth, Quinn continued to dodge, waiting for an opening, when one Noxian, either through impatience or stupidity, charged out of tandem with his partner. As the other Noxian cursed the fool, Quinn got ready as the assassin came at her with a serrated blade. When he thrusted at her, Quinn grabbed his arm and used it as a stratum to throw him off the roof and to his death. After throwing the man to his death, Quinn turned around to see the other assassin on top of her. Kicking her at the chest, the assassin sent Quinn to the ground. Hitting her head on the roof's tough wood, Quinn was dazed enough that she couldn't do anything as the assassin grabbed her throat. He was about to slit her throat when Kayn arrived out of nowhere and sliced him in half.

" ***Laughs*** You owe me now, Quinn." Said Kayn with a cocky smile. Quinn wanted to roll her eyes, but the pain from her head was still strong. Instead she just got up and looked at Kayn.

"How's it looking?" Asked Quinn as she held her head, hoping that there wasn't any internal bleeding. Kayn then grimaced.

"Bad." Said Kayn. "Our fellow ninjas are getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of assassins that the Noxians sent against Jarvan. We'll need to pull back if this keeps up."

"We can't pull back." Said Quinn, looking at Kayn. "If we pull back, they'll kill Jarvan. And if he dies, then war between the Order of the Shadow and Demacia is all but a certainty. We have to hold our ground. No matter the cost."

"I know that." Growled Kayn. "But the question is, will it be enough?" Quinn didn't and just cleaned her blades.

"We need to get out of the roofs. To Jarvan's position. I don't see us holding the roofs anymore." Said Quinn. Agreeing with the Demacian ranger, Kayn brought out a reed before blowing it hard. After a few seconds, the remaining ninjas went into the shadows and fled to the hospital that Jarvan was in, specifically the level where Jarvan was being kept. With that, Kayn looked at Quinn.

"See you there, Quinn. Hope you live." Said Kayn before fading into a black outline of his body and leaving. Gulping, Quinn ran towards the building. At the last moment before she ran out of rooftop, she jumped, aiming for an already broken window. She braced herself as she went through the window and was sent sprawling through a, thankfully, empty room. As soon as she recovered from the jump, she quickly moved away from the window, knowing that a few assassins will come for her. And they did in the form of a single Noxian jumping through the same window that Quinn used. Not wasting time, she pounced on him and stabbed his throat. As the man chocked on his own blood, Quinn proceeded to finish him off. Sighing, Quinn looked out the window to see if any more were coming. After making sure that no one had followed, she went deeper inside, hoping to find a more defensible position. As she made her way, she heard the shouts of Demacian guards as well as the sounds of swords clashing. Hoping that the guards were attacking the Noxians and not the ninjas, Quinn silently made her way to the rafters, hoping that no one would look up. She refused to attack her fellow countrymen. Even if it would be easier to just kill them.

As she jumped from rafter to rafter, she heard the voice of Talon. Along with him, she heard the unmistakable grunts of Zed.

"You're a worthy opponent." Said Talon. Quinn then heard the sounds of knives being thrown and hitting the wall of a dull thud. She then heard the clashing of blades and the sounds of someone being pushed. "Far better than what Quinn can provide."

"You don't have the greatest impression on your rival, do you?" Asked Zed as Quinn continued to hear the sounds of battle. Narrowing her eyes, Quinn stealthily made her way to the noises. Why the guards haven't heard the sounds as of yet astounds her. Soon, Quinn found the room the two were in. To her horror, Jarvan was there as well, but thankfully he was unscathed. Looking at the room, Quinn pieced together what happened.

Talon and a few other assassins infiltrated the building before they spotted the big body of assassins. They killed the doctors and guards that were with Jarvan and before they could deal the killing blow on Jarvan, Zed killed the other assassins and fought Talon, preventing him from killing Jarvan. Now the two were fighting each other. Whether Talon tried to kill Jarvan, Zed stopped him and kept him from a good distance from Jarvan, who was watching the fight with annoyance. Annoyance at not being able to do anything to defend himself. Biting her lip, Quinn readied her crossbow, intending to kill Talon. Aiming at Talon, she readied herself to take the shot. Praying that her aim will be true, Quinn waited until Zed was far enough from Talon so she can safely take the shot. Once he was away from Talon, she fired.

* * *

 **Zed**

* * *

"Gah!" Yelled Talon as a cross bolt embedded in his shoulder, piercing his armor. Seeing the opportunity, Zed threw a reacquired shuriken at Talon. It was only through Talon ducking that the shuriken missed his throat. Still, Zed wasn't done and he quickly split into three shadows, who quickly charged at Talon. The three shadows sliced at Talon, creating a small red ball on his chest. Widening his eyes, Talon cursed in his mind as he recognized this technique. Realizing that he was doomed, Talon dashed toward Jarvan, intending to take the prince down with him.

Unfortunately for him, Zed and Quinn, who had just dropped from the rafters, stopped him. While Quinn dashed and kicked Talon square in the chest, sending him away from Jarvan, Zed threw two shurikens at him. The force of which he threw them caused them to embed on Talon's chest. Not done, Zed launched a shadow near Talon and had it slice at him with it's blades, ripping up his cloak of daggers and slicing his torso. With that, the Demacian and Ionian took defensive positions near Jarvan and watched as the Noxian glared at them. Not saying a word, Talon accepted his fate and waited for the red ball to explode, which it soon did, destroying his heart. With that, Talon fell to the ground, dead.

"Well, that is over and done with." Said Zed before looking at Jarvan. "Are you alright, Jarvan?" With the immediate threat over, Jarvan grunted as he struggled to get up. Upon seeing this, Quinn went over and helped him up.

"Let me help you, prince." Said Quinn as she helped him off the bed. Giving a grunt of thanks, Jarvan carefully placed his feet on the floor. At first, he struggled to stand, but he eventually got the hang of it. Seeing that her prince didn't need her help anymore, Quinn cautiously let go of Jarvan. Without her support, however, Jarvan nearly fell to the floor. Fortunately, Jarvan caught himself and pushed himself back up. Still weak to move on his own, Jarvan sat on his medical bed and looked at the two.

"Thank you for saving me." Said Jarvan, looking at the two. "Especially to you Zed." He looked at the ninja with gratitude. "Without your actions, Talon would have killed me, thus making war between your order and my people inevitable. Even though you probably done it for selfishness reasons, you have my people's gratitude. And my own." Though Zed was annoyed that Jarvan thought he did this for his own gains and not that of Ionias', he still bowed in respect.

"What will you do now?" Asked Zed. "There are still Demacian commanders that are pressing for war with my order. Then there's the fact that there are still assassins trying to kill you."

"One thing at a time." Said Jarvan, looking up and around them for any more assassins. "For now, just now that I will stop them from going to war. I will not let Demacia be fooled by the Noxians." Knowing that Jarvan was telling the truth, Zed began to leave. But before he did, however, Zed stopped and looked at Jarvan.

"What of Quinn?" Asked Zed. "Will you give her a full pardon and reinstate her in the military?" Though it was faint, Quinn could hear the slight hint of edge in his voice. Wondering why Zed had it, Quinn nevertheless stood quiet as she looked at Zed and Jarvan, two men that she respected. Sighing, Jarvan looked at Quinn.

"Well…that depends on her." Said Jarvan. He looked at her with sorrow and regret. He had been informed of what happened to Quinn when he recovered enough to hear. To say he was angry was putting it mildly. He would have told everyone the truth sooner, but he had just gotten his voice back just an hour ago. And he spent most of that time recovering. "What says you Quinn?" Quinn just looked back and forth between Jarvan and Zed, wondering who to join.

On one hand, she could get her life back. With Jarvan secured and knowing the truth, he'll easily uncover the truth and tell people what actually happen. He'll then get her pardoned and reinstate her in the Demacian military, which had her childhood dream. But on the other. She thought of her new place within the order of the Shadow. How they helped her in her worst hours. And how they treated her since taking her in. If she left them, she felt like she was abandoning them. But if she stayed, she felt like she would be abandoning her home country. Needing to think on it more, Quinn excused herself, saying that she needed time to think. With that she took to the rafters and left the two men alone.

"Are you willing to let go of one of your prized rangers should she refuse to join back into your ranks?" Asked Zed, looking at Jarvan, who sighed.

"I won't blame her or you if she decides to stay with you. I can't really do so because of what happened to her. Just know that, if she stays with you and your order, you better take good care of her." Zed grunted at the threat.

"I will." With that he disappeared in a cloud of shadows, leaving Jarvan alone. A few minutes later, a squad of royal guards came barging in his room, Garen and Shyvana in front.

"My prince!" Yelled Shyvana as she went to Jarvan. With Garen and the soldiers taking positions around them, Shyvana began to inspect Jarvan. Upon finding that nothing was wrong, she sighed in relief. "Thank god that your fine. We're currently fighting Noxian assassins everywhere in this level. We need to get you to safety." Hearing the sounds of battle were closing in on them, Jarvan nodded. With that, they all left the room. As they moved, Jarvan was being supported by Shyvana, who held him tightly.

* * *

 **Two days later**

* * *

"We did it." Said Quinn as she watched Demacian commanders leave the building they were using as their command center. Many were annoyed while others were relieved. It was obvious to her that Jarvan's plea worked. They'll still need to be on guard in case any of the commanders decided to be stupid, but it seems the worst was past them.

"Of course, we did it." Said Kayn as he twirled his scythe, must to Rhaast's annoyance. "We had me." Rolling her eyes at that, Quinn looked at Zed, who had, for the most part been silent.

"Well, what's our next course of action?" Asked Quinn, looking at Zed.

"We'll speak with Irelia soon. Now that the meeting is done, we can speak to her to confirm that the Demacians are not going after us now. Kayn, you'll handle that." Smirking, he bid them ado and left, but not before giving his master a suggestive tilt toward Quinn, something that caused Zed to shake his head. With him gone, Zed looked at Quinn.

"Have you made a decision on what to do with your life?" Asked Zed, turning to look at Quinn. Sighing, Quinn looked Zed in the eye.

"I need your advice." Said Quinn. That caused Zed to raise an eyebrow.

"You know that I'll be mostly bias to keep you in my order," Said Zed.

"I know." Said Quinn. "But I also know that you'll give me your honest opinion on what should I do. Its my future, after all." She then sighed before telling him her dilemma. "If I join the Demacian military again, I feel like that I'll be betraying your order, the people that took me in during my darkest moment. But at the same time, I feel the same if I stay with you. I know that the military did me wrong during this whole debacle, but they're still my countrymen. And I still believe in the morals and beliefs of Demacia. I…don't know what to do. What…will you do with this dilemma?" Zed just starred at Quinn for a few moments, gazing deeply into her being. Even though a part of him wanted him to tell her to stay, that joining his order was the right choice, another part told him to tell her to decide herself. To give her sound advice that was as neutral as possible. Debating with himself, Zed sighed before making a decision.

"I believe that you should rejoin the Demacian military." Said Zed, surprising Quinn with his answer. "The Kinkou order may not believe it, but if I had the choice, I would undo what I did to master Kusho and prevent what has happened between Shen and I." Zed then sighed. "You have a chance to return to your former life, I recommend that you take it. Even if it hurts those that don't wish you to leave." Widening her eyes at that last statement, Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Instead, she just stared at Zed's eyes. Beneath that neutral gaze, she saw something that she never thought she would see in Zed. Looking deep into his eyes, Quinn placed her hand on his arm. As the two starred into each other's eyes, Quinn sighed and let go.

"I thank you for your advice Zed, but," Quinn then smiled. "I think that I'll be more comfortable with your order." That answer caused Zed to recoil a bit in surprise, causing Quinn to smirk. "I was getting a bit tired of blue, so might as well go to black and red, right? Besides," She then let go and began to walk to the edge of the rooftop they were on. Before she jumped off, she looked back at Zed. "Will be best to for us if we stay in the same organization, right?" With that she jumped off. As if on que, Valor came and flew after her, leaving Zed alone. Scoffing in amusement, Zed pursued after her. He had a feeling that his life was about to get more interesting. And for the better.


End file.
